The Elemental Knights' Destiny
by CTCometfan
Summary: Three cousins embark on a destined adventure they never thought possible. They will face trials, have romance, and battle a new breed of villains, including a twin brother, one she didn’t know she had. Read & reveiw. But no flames please!
1. The Prologue

**AN: **Hey, thought I would do something different. I'm coauthoring with one of my best friends. And please no flames, this story is really hard to write, but fun to read...hopefully. Oh yeah, this is set in Alternate Universe.

**Characters: **Serena (Sailor Moon) **GX:** Jesse, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Zane, Atticus, Hassleberry, Syrus, Jim, & Axel...Oh and Aster, Sartorius, & Ruby (as a girl). **HP: **Hermione G. **Code Lyoko: **Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd. **Chronicles of Narnia: **Susan, Peter, & Lucy. **My characters: **Antaria, Brett, Darius, Laria, Cody, Turner, Blair, Bea, & Natasha

**References: **A bit of Sailor Moon and Star Wars

**Genres: **fantasy, adven, action, romance, & humor

Oh just read the story. Forget about the disclaimer.

**

* * *

**

**The Elemental Knights' Destiny **

**The Prologue**

…_**Year 1997…**_

**An innocent will be lost when the evil one comes.**

**The knights must find the elements to save us all.**

**Time and Space will be reunited when Love, Wisdom, and Strength finds Sky, Spirit, and Death.**

**Wind and Water become one along with Heart and Rebirth.**

**The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne.**

**The time is near…**

_**June 5**__**th**__**, 2012 **_

_**Sunstar Crysalis**_

Our story begins with a girl and a boy living separate lives, when they should be one. They grew up apart from each other and because of this, they became sworn enemies. Antaria Phoenix lived with her mother; Crystal in their palace called the Sunstar Crysalis, located in the watery planet of Crystal Cove; while Aster Phoenix lived in fear under his watchful master the evil sorcerer, Sartorius.

Antaria Phoenix was so excited today, she didn't know why, but she knew that something special was going to happen, but she didn't know what. "What is so special about turning twelve anyway, mommy?" she asked her mother, Crystal, as she helped her daughter get ready for the day.

"Well, you gain your powers, sweetheart." Ani's eyes opened wide.

"I get powers? What are they and why do I get them?" Her mother had just finished her hair and was looking in her closet to find a dress.

"You are the princess. Your powers are to help protect our kingdom. You will gain the powers of telepathy, clairvoyance, and telekinesis," Antaria gave her mother a blank look.

"I have no idea how to use any of them." Crystal picked a long-sleeve, silvery-blue dress and showed it to Antaria.

"How about this one, honey?"

"Okay. But you still didn't answer my question."

"You will learn to use your powers in time. Telepathy is the power to speak in your mind, however there are only two others who share thispower, maybe a third one. Clairvoyance means that you see into the future, and telekinesis is a power that allows you to move things with your mind. When you use telekinesis you have to focus on the object and/or person in order to lift them," Crystal explained, as she slipped the dress over Ani.

_Ani's eyes opened slowly, as she moaned in pain. "Hmm, what a pity to destroy a lovely girl like you." Antaria glanced up and saw a teenaged boy with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes, looking down at her. "However, my master would like the throne of the Sunstar Crysalis, and you're in the way." The boy raised his ice blade for a final attack…_

"_Aster, no!" a voice shouted. The silver-haired boy paused. Antaria stared at him. 'Aster? Why dose he looks like me…hmm I wonder…' _

'_Could it be that you have a twin brother?' _a voice finished her sentence in her mind.

Ani shot up; a little frightened, not just from the dream, but from the voice that had answered her.

"Who's there?"

'_Don't be scared, Antaria. I have the same power as you, the power of telepathy,' _the voice said

'_But, who are you?' _Ani asked, a little calmer.

'_Oh, sorry. My name is Serena Delacour. I am your older cousin from your mother's sister side.' _

Ani was getting very excited. She was already mastering one of her powers. _'This is so cool!' _

'_Yes, it is. But you should get some sleep. We'll talk later.' _

'_Cool. Well, goodnight Serena.' _

'_Good night Antaria,' _she answered as they broke the mental link between them.

Antaria awoke the next morning, feeling good about herself; although she wanted to know about the dream. She got ready for the day, a blue skirt and a long-sleeve emerald green collar shirt. She went to the large dining room and greeted her mother. A servant pulled out a chair for Ani, and after she sat down, she pushed it in for the young princess.

"What would you like, Miss Antaria?"

"Um, I'll have some scramble eggs and some bacon," Ani answered.

"Anything to drink, princess?"

"Orange juice, please. Thank you, Helen." The servant girl, Helen scurried off to make the princess' breakfast. Ani turned to face her mother.

"How was your sleep, Ani?"

"Not bad. Oh, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it, sweetheart?" Crystal asked.

"Uh, well. I had a dream last night. Thank you, Helen," she said, after she received her breakfast.

"What was it about?"

"Um, it was about this teenaged boy, who had silver hair and blue eyes. And his name was Aster. I think he was trying to kill me or something," Antaria explained. Crystal was silent the whole time, with tears in her eyes. "Uh, mom. Are you okay?"

_Could it be that Aster is alive after all this time? They told me that he was stillborn. That means someone took him at birth. But who and why would someone kidnap Aster when he was just born? Unless they had something in mind. But Antaria just told me that in her dream he was going to kill her. If that's the case, Antaria's in danger. She cannot stay here, she must be sent to Earth in the care of her guardian, tonight. _

"Antaria, you have to leave here." Antaria choked on a sip of orange juice.

"What? Why?" she gasped.

"You are in danger. Since you are the princess, you will take up the throne, once I retire. Aster will do anything to get rid of you, so that he or whoever are he is working for will take the throne of Sunstar Crysalis," Crystal explained.

"But who is Aster and why does he look like me?"

"He was or is your twin brother. You are older then him by three minutes. The reason he's not here, is because the doctor said he was stillborn and took him away before I could see him." _Come to think of it, that doctor looked suspiciously familiar. I wonder…was it no it could not have been…Sartorius? _

Antaria was in her room, slowly packing her fancy dresses and her day clothes all in one suitcase. All her books and her other stuff that she refuses to leave behind in another suitcase, plus a backpack for traveling. _"Antaria, are you there?" _Serena asked.

"_Oh, yes, I'm here. Hey, what's up, Serena?"_

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Packing, I have to leave tonight to go to Earth." _

"_That's right, you will be leaving with me." _

"_Cool. Where are we going?" _

"_Crystal Tokyo. I'll show you all the coolest things to do in the city. You're gonna love it," _said Serena.

"_Did you know that Aster is my twin brother?" _

"_Yes, your mother already told me in the letter, plus I sort of saw the vision of Aster. I didn't hear anything but I got the what it was about,"_ Serena explained.

" _I didn't know that I had a twin brother until this morning," _said Antaria, _"and why would he try to kill me." _

"Antaria, darling. Are you finished with your packing? What's taking you so long?" Crystal called.

"Yeah, I'm finished. I was just talking to Serena." Crystal came into Ani's room.

"I see you figured out one of your powers, the mind speech."

"Uh, yeah. So, it looks like I'm going to live in Crystal Tokyo. That's going to be cool."

_Yes, but she's going to have to get her memories altered so she doesn't remember that she is a princess. Of course, she'll have her vision of her brother, so that one day she will find and save him from Sartorius. _

* * *

"Damn it, the last shield just blew! At this rate, we're never going to survive," a black-haired teen yelled, who sat in the captain's seat of Serenity Phoenix. 

"Chazz, can't you do something? You're the one who knows about the technology of this ship!" cried Alexis.

"Aelita, see if you can fix the lightspeed so that we can get to the Moonbase in one piece!" Chazz ordered, gently, but urgently.

"Yes, sir," Aelita said.

"Their last shield is down, should we give them the final blow, captain?" asked a female bluenette. A red-haired girl folded her arms and glared at her crewmember.

"Not until I have that young brunette, I have some plans with him," said Laria, a powerful, but young sorceress; with a sinister smile.

"And who is this brunette?" asked the captain, with silver-hair and blue eyes. "Surely not Jaden Yuki."

"Of course. He's so naïve and carefree. It will be easy to just tear him apart."

"Hold your fire, Natasha," Aster ordered.

"Aww, but why, Aster?" Natasha complained. Aster glared at her.

"It's Captain Phoenix to you, young missy. And besides, I sense that Antaria is not with her crew, along with Delacour and Anderson. That must be why they're having trouble, their flying stinks. Abort mission. We'll get Jaden another time."

The crew of Neptune Stardust flew off and out of sight from Serenity Phoenix's cockpit's view. Chazz and Alexis gave each other sideways glances. "Are they retreating? But why?" Jaden asked, entering the cockpit, and glancing at Neptune Stardust's retreating back.

"I don't know, but that's very suspicious. They must have something else in mind," said Alexis.

"I agree with you, Alexis. But at any rate, we need Antaria, Serena, and Jesse. Serena is better at this kind of flying then I am," Chazz admitted. _Plus, we'll last a lot longer too. _

"And besides," started Bastion, as he came into the cockpit. "If they attack again, we would be in big trouble, if we don't have those three."

"Why are they so important again?" Jaden asked. Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis looked at Jaden as if he was trying to act dumb. Alexis rolled her eyes._ He's got a lot to learn…_


	2. Time on Earth

**AN: **One thing I should mention. '_using telepathy_' Hope you enjoy. This chapter might explain some things.

**Warning: **Jesse loves to talk.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**Time on Earth**

It's been two years since they left the palace of Crystal Cove and they were none the wiser about Ani being the princess that they saw in passing a couple of time while wondering the halls. It was at the annual new-year's party that was held at the apartment building that they lived in, that their lives took a sudden turn. The music was way too loud to even attempt any kind of conversation, so Ani and Seri found a private corner to use their mind speech.

'_Well it's the same people and same scene as last year. This is going to be so boring.'_ Serena complained

'_Yeah tell me about it. I wish something would happen to make this more interesting.'_

As if on cue, a new voice interrupted their private time making both girls jump at the southern accent that one would imagine came from America. Not only that but it was male. _'Wow I thought I was the only one who could hear others thoughts. This is soooo cool.'_

'_Who are you?'_ Seri stated moving closer to Ani as if to protect her from some unseen threat.

'_My name's Jesse. Jesse Andersen,' _replied Jesse.

'_Cool. But…' _started Ani.

'_Who am I?' _Jesse guessed. By this time the music was at a reasonable level to talk straight. "Well, I figured something was going on; even though you seem to not be talking out loud, you knew what the other is thinking. Your expressions change like you were talking, and I think I know why. I decided to try my telepathy and low and behold I could hear what you were saying to each other."

As the girls looked up to see who this mystery person was they stared into the green eyes of a turquoise hair boy about a year older then Serena.

"So are you Jesse?" Ani asked _'he's cute'_ she thought, forgetting that he could read minds.

"Thank you." Ani's face turned as red as Serena's dress. Serena giggled.

"Was that out loud?" Ani wondered, shocked.

"No. You just forgot that he could read minds," Serena reminding her and laughing. _He looks very familiar to me though like I know him or some one who looks like him. But from where?_ Serena asks herself while staring at her feet.

"Something wrong um…"

"Um no, no nothing's wrong. And my name is Serena Delacour and this is..."

"Antaria Phoenix," Ani piped up, "and we're cousins!" she added, indicating her and Serena.

"Nice to meet you girls," Jesse said as he shook their hands. _Where have I heard those names before? No it can't be them. What would they be doing here on Earth?_ "I think we should go and talk privately somewhere."

"I like that idea. That way we could get to know you better," said Ani.

"We already know each other." Both girls looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "I will explain but not here we need to be alone."

Ten minutes later they were in Jesse's apartment on the thirty-fifth floor.

"Wow, you live all the way up here! This is a cool place." Ani said as she looked around the room. There were plants and planets all over the place. (Like a jungle in space)

"Yeah I've always loved space. There are so many planets to see out there."

"Okay, spill it. How exactly do you know us and how the hell do we know you?" Seri spit out venomously. Antaria was shocked.

"Seri be nice."

"Don't worry, I was going to explain. But you don't know me but my father."

"We don't know any one from America how could we know your father?" asked Ani bewildered.

"I'm not from America originally but one picks up accents from living in a place for too long. We are off subject now back to the point. The reason I said we needed to be alone is because no one, here at least, should know there are other beings living in other galaxies." The girls stared in shock at this boy they just met wondering how he knew all of this. "The reason I know all of this, and yes I did just read your mind, is that I am also from a planet called Crystal Cove just like you. In fact I believe we are also cousins." Ani faints but Jesse catches her before she could hit her head on the tabletop. "Great, how long will she be out?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Serena said looking as if the pieces have come together. "I knew I saw you some place before. In the palace where we used to live. But you are cousin to the princess not us."

"The Queen must have altered your memories and then sent you here. But why?"

"Ani had a vision that someone was going to hurt her. I always wondered why we were sent; now it makes since she is the princess and her mother must have had our memories change for her protection. We will not tell her just yet."

"Okay but I still need to tell her how we are related she most likely does not remember me at the palace yet. I left before she was eight and she had a lot of lessons to go to at the time," Jesse said, rolling his eyes. Serena smirked; she knew exactly what Jesse was talking about. They heard a moan from the sofa where he had placed her so they waited until she sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Asleep? Girly, you fainted when I said we were cousins."

"Oh, so how exactly are we cousins?"

_I knew she was going to ask that_. "Well I am your mother's brother's son."

"How come I have never met you before?"

"You never knew me either until you were twelve remember."

"Yeah and I left when you were eight so we never had a chance to get to know one another." _I can't believe that we're cousins, but he's sooo cute_, thought Antaria, with a dreamy look on her face. Jesse smiled, reading her thought.

"Hey, midnight approaches in about five minutes. I'll take you to the balcony," said Jesse. He took the girls through the apartment, and at the end of the hall, there was a curtain (covered in planets). "This is my secret place whenever I need some time alone." He pulled the curtain and the girls gasped in awe. Behind the curtain was a glass sliding door that went to a medium-sized balcony. He opened the door and they went outside in the chilly air. The view of their city was breathtaking. From here you could see most of the city. At this time of night all you could see were the outlines of the buildings but with most of the lights on in the windows it was like looking into a sky full of stars.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous, Jesse!" Ani exclaimed.

"It really is beautiful up here," Serena complimented.

"Thanks girls." Then the fireworks started, and they looked ahead and upward. "Hey, the fireworks are starting," said Jesse. By the time the fireworks ended, Antaria was fast asleep. Jesse gently picked her up, bridal-style. "Not a night owl is she?"

"No. Not when she goes to high school," said Serena.

"Oh that's right. Speaking of, I want you to meet Cobalt."

"Who's Cobalt?"

"He's my hawk. I have an extra room if you want to spend the night."

"Sure. Ani seems quite comfortable in your arms," said Serena.

Jesse placed Ani on the bed in the extra room. He then left so that Seri can change Ani out of her dress and put on a large t-shirt that Jesse let them borrow. When Serena finished, she found Jesse on his balcony. He had a full-grown adult hawk on his shoulder, so she assumed it was Cobalt. Serena could have sworn the hawk was glaring at her.

_What is she doing here? _

"Don't worry, Cobalt. She's my younger cousin. She means you no harm," Jesse reassured his hawk.

"You can hear your hawk's thoughts?" asked Serena, impressed.

"Of course. For quite some time, I've been able to hear animal thoughts and to communicate with them. I think it's kind of cool."

"Well, I can say that we each get two powers when we turn twelve. It's just how it works, when you're born in the palace. For instance, Ani gained the powers of telepathy and clairvoyance. You have three, since you're the oldest. You have telepathy, martial arts, and you can control plants and animals. I only have telepathy and martial arts," Seri explained.

"At some point I woke up and I looked out of my window and saw this bird on the sill and I heard its thoughts. I didn't know what it was at first but after awhile I figured it out and now I can control it. I am pretty sure that someday you and Ani will get more powers."

"Well if what you say is true about her being the princess then there is no doubt about it she will be more powerful then me or you."

"True, I believe we should be going to bed now we have a long day ahead of us. I want to get to know my cousins better. I still think we should keep it secret that Ani is the princess until the right time."

"I agree, well we will see you in the morning. Night!"

"Good night Serena."

"Call me Seri, all my friends call me that."

"Night Seri."


	3. Meeting the Crew

**AN: **_'using telepathy' _Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**

Chapter two 

**Meeting the crew**

Two years have past since the wayward cousins met at that fateful New Years Eve party. They had decided to get their own place and live together about a month after they met. Today the trio had decided to take a walk along the beach just outside of Crystal Tokyo.

Antaria Phoenix was wearing a normal Japanese high school outfit. She had short silver hair that went to her shoulders and she had sapphire blue eyes. She had just turned sixteen years old about a week ago and they were celebrating with a picnic on the beach. Ani is a very innocent girl, but she can be fun when it counts. At times she can be naïve, but her cousins were always there if she got into trouble. She has the tendency to act childish like rolling her eyes, sticking out her tongue, and constantly blushing.

The girl on her right is Serena Delacour. She had long blond hair with two tightly round buns (_like her idol Sailor Moon_), but with aquamarine highlights. She wore an indigo v-neck short dress that had small silver moons and stars that surrounded the neckline. She was also carrying a white purse with a black ram that signifies Aries. Her eyes were the color of aquamarine. She acts as an older sister to Ani and can be very protective at times. Which confuses Ani to no end.

The boy on her left is Jesse Andersen. He has turquoise hair and emerald green eyes. He has on his regular outfit (_from season 3_). Since he is the oldest he is Antaria's legal guardian. He is very protective of her. Jess is a bit bossy and can get slightly worked up if anyone tries to hurt Ani, physically or emotionally.

Jesse was nineteen and Serena was eighteen. They were chatting happily, when suddenly something started to beep. Every one was looking around wondering where it was coming from when they realized it was coming from Jesse. Serena turned to Jesse.

"Do you realize that you're beeping?"

"Yeah, I do." Jesse searches his pocket and takes out something that looks like a wristwatch.

"Where did you get that, Radio Shack?" Ani asked, innocently.

"No. I got it in the mail a couple of days ago with no return address," Jesse said.

"Strange," Serena said. Jesse answers it.

"Uh, hello?"

"Jesse, it's good to hear your voice." It was an older girl's voice. Jesse was left speechless.

"Um, do I know you?" he demanded. _'That voice sounds familiar but where have I heard it before?'_

'_Have you been seeing someone and you didn't tell us?_ Ani shot him a dirty look. _You won't let me go out with anyone with out police examination and you didn't even say you were seeing anyone.'_

_'I'm not seeing anyone! The voice is familiar that's all.' _

"I can't believe you don't remember me, Susan Pevensie, we went to school together on Crystal Cove. And we need your help."

"What is this, a joke?" Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know we've always wanted to go on an adventure, Earth gets boring after the first couple of years." Serena said, jumping for joy. Ani looks at the usually adult Serena with confusion.

"I thought I was the one to act childish," she said in a confused voice. Susan cleared her throat having the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"You all are acting a bit childish at the moment."

"Hey, I think I resent that," Jesse snapped.

"Okay, now that we're all done chit-chatting, can we get down to business?" Susan said in a stern voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Antaria says quickly.

"We can't really discuss this now, meet us on the hospital's rooftop."

"On the rooftop? Why there?" Ani asked.

"You'll see. Just meet us," Susan finishes mysteriously.

* * *

Jesse had gotten his eagle and they were at the hospital rooftop in fifteen minutes and were waiting for a flying thing of source to arrive. Suddenly, they hear a loud noise; like a jet plane coming in for a landing. When they looked up, they actually saw a jet plane landing just a few feet away from them. The entrance to the plane opened, with a ramp sliding down. They cautiously walked up to the plane, up the ramp, and peeked inside. 

"Don't just stand there, you heard Susan. We've got work to do."While getting on the plane, they noticed that it somehow looked bigger and different from the inside then on the outside.

"How is it bigger and different in the inside, then on the outside?" Ani asks, curious.

"It's a cloaking device. The ship will look different when we're in space."

"Oh, so it won't cause any panic, right?" Ani guesses innocently.

"I guess you can say that," said the voice. Jesse and the girls finally found the cockpit and the door opened to reveal a black-haired teenaged boy, sitting at the pilot's seat.

"So, do we know you?" Serena asks.

"Oh sorry. My name is Chazz Princeton," Chazz answered. He glanced at Serena. "And now that you're here, you can take over the controls."

"What? Are you serious? I don't know how to fly any type of aircraft."

"Oh yeah you do. You just don't remember, but it'll come back."

'_Is this guy out of his mind?' _Serena asks. Ani giggles.

"I think he's being serious, Serena."

"Of course I am."

"Can we leave already?" Jesse said.

"Yes, we should not stay around here much longer, someone will notice us eventually." Chazz stated mater of factually. "Everyone take your positions. Serena take the controls, Jesse, you are the navigator, and Antaria just take a seat behind the captain."

"You mean, I don't get to do anything?" Ani whined.

"Quit acting like a baby. You're the most important person on this ship. But all of that will be explained later." Jesse glared at Chazz; no one can talk to Ani like that.

"Don't take that away from her. It's the only thing she's good at," Serena said, jokingly. Ani glares at Serena while Chazz gives Ani a sideways glance.

'_I'm going to get you for that_,_' _Ani growls, sticking out her tongue.

"I'd like to see you try." Chazz looked at Serena like she was crazy.

"Alright everybody, hall your asses back here now," Susan demands, from the communicator. Chazz blinked.

"Was that Susan? Doesn't sound like the gentle queen I know," Chazz mutters.

"I heard that!" Susan yells. Chazz winced.

Serena glances at the controls and suddenly she somehow knows exactly what to do. When they finally left earth, Ani turned towards Chazz.

"Hey, can you show me the ship? And what is its name?"

'_I'm not so sure about that, Ani. He seems a little dark for my taste,' _said Jesse.

'_Why not? Can't you give him a chance?' _Ani asks.

'_And what? Let him have the chance to hurt you?' _Jesse said, harshly.

'_Oh stop being so over protective of her. She's sixteen years old,' _said Serena, jumping in. Jesse sighs.

'_Alright, but keep your mind open. If he tries to harm you, call me,' _Jesse orders. Antaria gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Chazz was at a loss. Something was going on between Jesse and Ani. It was if they're talking to each other, but not saying anything. But he choose to ignore it.

"Sure, I'll be glad too. And the ship is called Serenity Phoenix." Jesse turned his upper-body around to face Chazz.

"Uh, you do realize that the ship's name coincides with Serena and Ani," Jesse says. Ani blinked. Boy, talk about a mood swing, she thought.

"I know that. But that will also be explained later."

'_What is it with these guys? They never want to explain anything,' _Ani said, already confused enough.

"Don't worry, dear. All will be explained soon enough," Serena laughs, still facing the large window. Ani glares at Serena, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Chazz and Ani left the cockpit so that Chazz can explain the functions and the different levels of the ship. "I'll show you the top first." Ani and Chazz went to a room that was connected to the cockpit. Ani looked at the room in awe. It had a couple of couches in one corner and a couple of doors behind them. It also held other recreational activities like billiards and ping-pong table, air-hockey, and a vid-screen for communications that can come from anywhere. 

"Wow, this is pretty cool. Why do we need to leave the ship?" Chazz led Ani to the door (on her right) behind the couches and opened it. They walked up the stairs to the sleeping quarters and the mess hall. He went towards one of the three touch-screens, while motioning Ani to follow him, so he could explain about the food processing.

"Okay, so what this touch-screen does, is that it allows you to choose any type of food, and what portion to make it in."

"So, basically. You can choose any type of food, like Japanese sushi, to a hamburger?"

"Yeah, exactly." _That's what I said, _Chazz added. Chazz and Ani stepped away and she followed Chazz to the backside of the hall. They were in a hallway. "On this side," Chazz motions Ani with his right hand, "is a couple of rooms for the girls. They each have a bunk bed and another bed beside the bottom bed. And each has a couple drawers for their clothes. On the other side, we get three rooms with two beds in each." Ani gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, that's not fair…"

"The girls are easier to room with then the boys…" started Chazz.

"I don't think so. Girls can get on each others nerves," Ani stated.

"Yea, but boys are more violent…" Ani knew that she was defeated.

"Hmm, good point."

"So, what's the deal with Jesse?" Chazz asked.

"Oh don't mind him. He's the oldest so he became my guardian while on Earth and can be slightly over protective," said Ani, with a smile.

Slightly!?

"Hey, Chazz, Ani. We'll be arriving at the Moonbase in five minutes. You might want to get back down here and strap yourselves in," Jesse ordered.

"But we haven't finished the tour yet," Ani whined. Chazz winced. _Boy, she is a crybaby. But she's still pretty cute. _The two of them hurried to the cockpit. But as Chazz enters, Jesse got out of his seat, crossed over to Chazz, and smacked him across the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Chazz demanded, his hand placed on his face. Serena spun around, shocked and confused.

"Jesse, what was that for?" Jesse leaned closer to Chazz with angry eyes glowering at him. Chazz stepped back a little.

"That's for making fun of Antaria and then being attracted to her," Jesse snapped, in a low voice.

"Wait, how did you-?" Jesse smirked.

"Know? Simple. I can read minds," Jesse finished his sentence. Chazz sweat-dropped.

"Look, I wasn't going to 'hit' on Ani, if you know what I mean."

"I do. And why should I trust you?" Chazz bent his head down, while blushing softly. Jesse instantly calmed himself.

"Because I'm gay."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," said Ani, cheerfully. "I would still accept you as my friend and crewmember. Is there a special boy that you like?" Chazz looked up and smiled, blushing even deeper.

"Bastion. You'll meet him later."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and smacking you like that. But me and Serena are protective of Ani," Jesse apologized.

"You're the one who won't allow her to date, I could care less about that. A girl needs to date to find the right boy." Serena added defending herself.

"Whatever!" Jesse shrugs it off as if it were nothing.

"Jess, that's mean."

"Okay. And I accept your apology," Chazz answers.

"Good, now that's all settled…it's time to strap yourselves in. So please take your seats," Serena orders. The three of them did as they were told.

* * *

Serena sat at the control center with Jesse by her side. She had the controls in her hands and was preparing for a landing at the Docking Bay of Neptune Swirls' Moonbase. "Requesting permission to land the Serenity Phoenix," she stated, naturally. 

"Permission granted, Captain Delacour. Continue with your landing procedure. My sister will be awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you Lucy," said Chazz, from behind Jesse.

"See you in a minute, Mr. Princeton." Serena continued with the procedure and landed the ship with no trouble at all. They saw Susan waiting for them from the cockpit's large window. Once they landed, Jesse opened the entrance and the three of them and Chazz stepped out onto the ramp to meet Susan.

"Thank you, Mr. Princeton for bringing them safely to the Moonbase." Chazz shrugged.

"Nothing to it, Ms. Pevensie. It's during a battle I have the most trouble controlling and flying that thing you call a spaceship."

"Right then. Everyone, please follow me and you will meet the rest of your crew in my office," Susan orders.

"So, how did the Moonbase come into existence?" Jesse asks, as they walked through the base.

"The Neptune Swirls' Moonbase is a secret base, that was created on the moon by the Crystal Cove's queen. It's quite new, actually, only four years old. Ever since Aster was old enough to join the crew of Neptune Stardust. The ship became quite dangerous once Aster became the new captain. So the queen had no choice but to recruit some of her most trusted guards and loyal subjects to become the crew of Serenity Phoenix, in your absence. Of course some of the guards' friends became the crew for the Galactic Diamond. So whenever the Serenity Phoenix was in danger, they would call up their alley, the Galactic Diamond to help them fight off the Neptune Stardust." Susan took a deep breath to calm down. Antaria glanced at Chazz.

"So you must be one of the queen's guards?" Chazz smiled with pride.

"Yep, and I'm proud to serve my Queen."

"So, how do we fit in this story?" Serena asked.

"I shall tell you in a minute, Captain." They stopped in front of a door, which had a sign that read:

To the radiant southern sun

_Queen Susan the Gentle _

Antaria blinked. "Wait, you're the queen?" she asked, turning to Susan. Susan smiled.

"I am a queen, but not of Crystal Cove. My two brothers, my sister, and I are the rulers of a country called Narnia."

"Never heard of it." They walked in and Jesse and the girls locked eyes with two boys and a girl. One had blonde hair, the girl had rosy red hair and the third had soft brown and orange hair. There was a sudden wave of a special kind of bonding, as if they should be connected with these three new faces. But it only lasted a few seconds and they decided to ignore it.

"Guys, this is Odd Della-Robbia, Ruby Patil, and Jaden Yuki. The others should be arriving shortly." As she said this, the door slid open to reveal the rest of the crew. "Ah, and these would be my brother, Peter Pevensie, Aelita Stones, Alexis Rhodes, Hermione Granger, and Bastion Misawa." With that last name mentioned, the girls and Jesse all looked at Chazz to see him blushing and staring at the black haired, yellow-clad boy that had just walked in. Bastion also notices Chazz's reaction and flashed him a smile, causing him to blush an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. Antaria couldn't hold it for any longer.

"So, I'm the most important crewmember. Why?"

With that question, everyone bows as one towards Ani. Antaria stared and slack-jawed at the people on the floor, especially at Jesse and Serena.

"Antaria, you are the daughter of Crystal Phoenix, the queen of Crystal Cove." Antaria faints. Jesse sighs and rolled his eyes.

"She certainly loves to faint."

"How long will she be out?" Jaden asks.

"Two minutes," said Jesse and Serena in unison. Every one looked at their watches and two minutes on the dot Antaria stirs.

"Mm, I had the weirdest dream. That we were taken to a Moonbase and that I was a princess."

"You weren't dreaming, cutie." _WHACK! _"Ow, what the hell was that for?" exclaimed Chazz, while rubbing his head, and glaring at Bastion. _'Good, he saved me the trouble of having to smack him again,' _Jesse says. Antaria sighs with impatience.

'_Give Chazz a break, will you?' _Jesse glared at Ani.

"Language in front of the princess. Let Susan continue," Bastion replied.

"I honestly don't mind. I prefer that, then being called a princess," Ani says innocently towards Bastion.

"May I continue? Crystal had to alter your memories, except the vision about your twin brother."

"But why? He wants to kill me."

"He is important. You and the others need to find a way to free him from the evil sorcerer of Armenia, known as Sartorius."

"Who is her twin brother?" Jaden asks.

"Aster Phoenix."

* * *

After the meeting was over, Susan asks the girls and Jesse to remain so that she could talk to them privately. 

"So, what's this all about, altering our memories?" Serena asks, slightly impatient.

"That's what I wanted to talk about with you alone. Jesse this doesn't really concern you but you are their cousin so you are allowed to stay." said Susan. Susan sits down at her desk, while motioning the girls and Jesse to sit as well. "As you realized before, Serena; you have never flown before and yet you know how to fly the Serenity Phoenix. That is because you and Jesse were taught how to pilot and navigate at a very young age."

"Yeah, I always excelled in astronomy," Jesse cuts in with a smirk.

"Antaria, you remember the dream about your brother, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" _Good, that's exactly what Crystal wanted. Hopefully Antaria realizes that Aster is __**not **__a threat, but that Sartorius is, _Susan thought.

"That wasn't a dream. It was a vision you had when you were 12. It's the whole reason why you were sent to Earth, it was for your safety."

"But then, why am I up here? Wouldn't that make me more vulnerable?''

"Well, yes," Susan said, slowly. "But your mother and I are hoping that you would rescue Aster." Both Serena and Jesse's eyes narrowed.

"Why? The Queen explained in her letter that Aster wants to kill Antaria."

"Please, listen. Crystal has been doing all she can to comfort Aster and trying to free him from Sartorius with her own power. Aster is forced to follow his master's orders, in order to protect himself."

"But you said earlier, that when the Moonbase was created, it was because the Neptune Stardust's crew had become too dangerous to handle, and that's also when the Galactic Diamond and Serenity Phoenix was created, in order to protect the Queen from Aster and his crew," said Serena.

"You have to remember that Aster was only twelve, of course he was being controlled by Sartorius. But we'll discuss this subject later. You are free to leave."

They left the office and headed for their rooms. The only thing wrong with that was that they had no idea where they were going.


	4. Feelings

**AN: Sorry I'm taking so long with this story. My co-author is actually 'living' in another city, so we barely see each other, let alone write together. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Feelings**

After an hour of wondering lost, through a maze of hallways, they finally found a large room, that looked to be a common room. As soon as the doors slid open to allow their entrance, the girls and Jesse looked around in awe. The room was almost like the common room onboard their ship, only it had ratings of a six-star hotel with sofas, armchairs, entertainment centers, recreational games, a mini kitchen, and a few tables with chairs. The walls were green with a dark green border and the floor was colored with green marble. On one side of the room, there was an extravagant oak fireplace, surrounded by a set of beige sofas and armchairs. On the other side, there were three doors, that they could only guess leading to their rooms.

"Whoa, this is sweeter then our common room onboard our ship!" Antaria exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Come on, this would be a good place to have a little chat," Jesse replies, while taking a seat on one of the sofas. Serena and Antaria followed suit. Serena sat next to Jesse, while Ani chose an armchair.

"Yeah it is. It's really cool that we're finally going on an adventure that we've always wanted," Serena said, excitedly.

"I guess you can say that. But I think it's more of a mission then an adventure," Jesse says.

"Don't spoil the fun, it can be both, you know!" Ani argues. "Plus, I don't have to go to school anymore." Serena and Jesse gave each other a look that clearly says, 'keep on dreaming, Ani'.

"So, did anybody else feel strange when we stepped into Susan's office?" Serena started.

"What do you mean by that?" Antaria asked in a confused voice.

"Oh come on, Ani. I know you had the same feeling we had, when we first walked into Susan's office. We all did. When we walked in and met…what were those names again, Odd, Ruby…," Jesse snaps his fingers trying to remember the last name, when Ani blurted…

"JADEN!"

Ani felt a small amount of heat rising to her cheeks, as she a remembered the boy with soft brown and orange hair and those dreamy chocolate brown eyes. Oh, he was so damn cute!

"Uh oh. I know that look. Looks like our little Ani is crushing. I wonder, does she have a crush on one of those boys?" Serena teased, making Ani blush even more; while Jesse glares daggers at Ani. 'Oh, I hope it's not the one with the purple outfit', Serena silently begs. 'Though I doubt it, he's not really her type'. "So, spit it out, Ani. Who do you have a crush on?"

"Why do you guys always have to tease me?" Antaria whined.

"It's fun teasing you," Serena said. Antaria rolled her eyes. She might as well go along with it. After all, she is used to her teasing.

"Fine, its Jaden," Ani said, and her blush became as red as the brunette's red jacket.

"Okay, now that we've had our fun, it's time to talk about something serious, like…" Jesse said, in his serious voice. Ani and Seri noticed that Jesse was quiet the whole time.

"Aster," Ani finished. Serena gave her a playful glare.

"How did you know?"

"I could feel it coming. And I have been thinking about him as well," Antaria admitted, shyly. 'Yeah, like the entire time we were looking for this place.'

"You have? How come?" Jesse asks.

"Well, he is my twin brother after all. Part of me wants to rescue him…I mean, I actually want to have my brother back." Both Serena and Jesse looked shocked.

"Why in the world would you want him back? You're so innocent sometimes, Antaria! He wants to kill you, don't forget!" Jesse snapped, while glaring at his young princess.

"We don't know that for sure, Jess," Serena said.

"And besides, my visions aren't always accurate and they can be changed. The future isn't always set in stone," Ani piped up.

"She's right, Jesse. You can't always judge the book by its cover," Serena smirks.

"Alright, I give! Just stop with the cliches already!" Jesse said.

"But we still have to talk about Aster," said Ani. The three of them heard a few knocks on the sliding doors.

"Who is it?" Serena calls out.

"It's us. Do you mind if we come in?" asked a voice, by the name of Jaden. Ani recognized that voice and started to blush again.

"Oh sure you can come in!" Serena said, through fits of laughter.

"But Serena!" Ani whines. The doors slide open to reveal the three they were just talking about and suddenly that feeling of completion washed over the six of them again.

'_You felt that, right?' _Serena asks curiously.

'_This time I did,' _Ani jumps in.

'_So, what does this mean, exactly?' _Jesse asks.

"Does anybody feel something strange?" Ruby wonders out loud.

"Uh, why don't you guys take a seat?" Ani offers. Jaden walks over and sits in the empty armchair next to Ani. And the other two sat down next to Serena and Jesse. Ani sees both of them blushing. _'Ha. I'm not the only one who has a crush!' _Ani smirks.

'_Oh shut up, Ani!' _Jesse and Serena said in unison.

"Is it just me, or is there something missing from this group?" Ruby asks.

"It feels complete, but incomplete at the same time," said Odd, with a confused look on his face. _I know what's missing, but I'm afraid to say it out loud,_ Ani thinks to herself with a nervous look on her face.

'_It could possibly be him, you never know,' _Jesse said. Seri gives Ani a look of sympathy. Jaden notices the nervous look on Ani's face.

"Are you okay, princess?" he asked with concern. Antaria quickly looked at him and gave Jaden a reassuring smile.

"Not really; but please, just call me Ani or Antaria. I'm not really used to being called a princess."

"As you wish, Ani," Jaden smiles.

"So, what's bothering you, Antaria?" Ruby asks.

"Her brother," Jesse answers, crossly. Odd and Ruby looked shocked, while Jaden looked worried.

"How come; doesn't he want to kill you?" Antaria glared down at her lap, tears threatening to fall.

"You guys just don't get it, do you!? By the time I was twelve, I thought I was the only child, until I had a vision about my brother, about to deliver the final killing blow. When I asked mom about the boy in my vision, she confessed that I did have a brother, a twin brother to be exact. So for sixteen years, I never met Aster, so how can he be that bad? I mean, I know that Sartorius can and is controlling him; but I can trust my mother to help bring Aster back to me. And the reason this feeling feels incomplete is that Aster is not here. I'll do anything to rescue my brother," Antaria explained, with a slight tremble and hurt in her voice. Complete silence followed. Everybody was too shocked to say anything. Antaria stood up. "And I have complete faith that Aster will be by our side by the time we need to defeat Sartorius." She rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Ani, wait!" Serena cries out, shocked. Jaden stood up.

"Don't, I'll go and talk to her," he replied, softly. He quickly rushed after the crying girl. Jesse glared after the brunette's retreating back.

'_Can we trust him?' _

'_I think so. If anyone can cheer her up, it would be him. And besides, he is her crush after all.' _Jesse gave Serena a dark look.

'_That's what I'm afraid of.' _

* * *

Jaden found the princess in her room and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" he heard a soft sob. He smiled gently.

"It's me, Jaden. Can I come in?"

"No, go away!" Jaden sighs. He walks in and he suddenly felt like he had stepped into an underwater dream. The walls were covered with moving pictures of the sea creatures. The creatures were whales, dolphins, tropical fish, sharks, coral reefs, and other sea creatures. The princess had a queen sized-bed, with a picture of an Orca whale on the bedspread. She had the flat-screen TV, a door that lead to the bathroom, the walk-in closet with a dresser drawer in it, and a desk with a comfortable chair. The carpet was royal blue to match the scenery. The ceiling was a clear-cut glass so that they could see the stars of space.

He found Antaria lying on her stomach on her bed, with her legs swinging lazily in the air. Her head rested on her crossed arms. He also found her glaring at him. So, he decided that he should start the conversation.

"Wow, this is a sweet room. Do you like it?" Jaden asks, as he pulls up the chair, near her, and sits down.

"I told you to go away," she responds. Jaden chuckles softly.

"I know. But I'm stubborn. Anyway, I came here to see if you were okay," Jaden replies. Her gaze softened a bit.

"Not really. I don't know why everybody seems to be worried about me wanting my brother back. In fact, I don't think it's very fair. Can't I decide whether he's good or bad?" Jaden was taken back by this question. He also wasn't sure how to answer it either.

"Um, I guess you could. But you have to realize that we've already had a small battle against him and his crew. So, I really can't answer the question." Ani looked up at him.

"You guys already had a battle? What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure what happened, really. We had the last shield destroyed and then the Neptune Stardust just retreated. It was weird."

"See? Aster isn't that bad, is he?" Ani said, proving her point.

"I'm not sure. They might have something else in mind. I think there's something going on. And I don't like it," Jaden said, a little too darkly, for Ani's taste. Antaria frowned. Jaden looked back up at her. "Don't worry, I'm not talking about Aster."

"What, you think Aster's crew is worse then him?" Antaria asked with a slight hope in her voice. If she can convince Jaden that Aster isn't so bad, then maybe they can convince the rest of the crew.

"I bet my deck on that."

* * *

"Have you guys seen your rooms, yet?" Ruby asked.

"No, we got here about three hours ago. And got lost for another hour, so of course we haven't seen them yet," Jesse snapped.

"Somebody's got an attitude." Ruby smirked.

Meanwhile, Odd and Serena stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Once out of earshot, Odd asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to find my room so I know where it is, then after that, no clue,."

"Ok. I know where it is."

"Really? And why would that be?" Serena asked, suspiciously, while she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you gotta know where all the good hiding spots are," Odd smirks, mischievously.

"And who were you hiding from, huh?"

"No one," Odd says quickly. Serena rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." The two blondes reached Serena's room. Serena opens the door and steps into her room.

"Um, maybe we went to the wrong room," said Odd. Serena turned to him.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

In Serena's room, it feels like that they walked into a darkened field. On the wall, the sky was a dark blue that covered the field in darkness. The creatures were a pack of wild horses running through the field. (_a/n: _all rooms have the same furniture like Ani's room, but they are in different spots) Her floor was covered with a forest green wall-to-wall carpet. Her bedspread was the color of crimson red with a silver Celtic trinity knot stitched into it.

"Well, if you ask me, this is too dark for someone as cute as you," said Odd, causing Serena to blush slightly.

"This room is perfect. It has all of my favorite colors. I couldn't ask for anything more…oh, oh did you see that? It was so beautiful. I think it was a phoenix. Oh, oh, and there's a unicorn too," Serena says excitedly. Odd gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I don't see the phoenix or the unicorn," said Odd.

"You don't?" Serena asked, surprised and hurt at the same time. "You mean, you don't believe in them?" Odd shrugged.

"Maybe that's why I can't see them." Serena, still a little shocked that Odd didn't believe in magical creatures, cast a downward glance. It was a few minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence before she looked up at Odd again.

"Okay, now that I have seen my room; what is there to do around here, besides twiddle your thumbs," Serena said, completely forgetting the common room. Odd's eyes brightened up.

"I know. We're…or rather you guys have to train and receive your combat outfits and the only place for that, is Lyoko," Odd explained.

"What's Lyoko?" Sere asks, now interested.

"Lyoko is a virtual universe, where the original Lyoko gang (me, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita) fight Xana's monsters…"

"Who is Xana?"

"He's a very super powerful computer virus that can launch an attack in the outside world. But he's been destroyed, so the only thing we have is his monsters and the different regions. Anyway, me and Aelita already have our outfits/weapons and we know about the monsters."

"Sounds cool. Show me the way, Odd," Serena says.

* * *

Jesse suddenly realizes that he is alone with Ruby, since the other four have left the room. _Where did Seri go? Oh, she must have gone with that blond boy. _"Um, so why do you want us to see our rooms so badly?" Jesse asks. Ruby shrugs.

"I just want to know how like them, because it did take awhile to make it perfect," Ruby said. _Not to mention a lot of magic, I was exhausted_.

"You didn't by any chance decorate my room, did you?" Jesse asks with a smug look on his face.

"Well, since Hermione was exhausted by doing the other two rooms, so I had to do yours…"

"You had to, or you wanted too?" Jesse smirks. Ruby blushes. "Okay, well. Let's go see it then," Jesse said.

As the two of them got off the couch, Jesse notices Seri and Odd coming out of her room. '_What were you all doing, sitting on the couch for so long?' _

'_Nothing, we were just talking…'_

'_Uh huh, sure. As if I believe that.' _

'_Oh come on! We've only just met…' _

'_Never stopped you before.' _

'_Whatever. Where do you think you're going?' _

"I don't know. Ask him," Seri said.

"The group sure is strange," Ruby mutters. Jesse glares daggers at her, resisting the urge to smack her. "What, I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah…ok lets just get going. Lead the way." Jesse said giving an exaggerated bow to the redhead standing in front of him.

They walked toward the door that was his room and entered. Jesse stops dead and stared at the walls surrounding his room. The walls were painted with live rainforests and every jungle animal he could imagine. The carpet was a light green, the color of grass. On his bedspread, was the solar system, that didn't match his walls, but he didn't care. In the corner by the bed was a perch for Cobalt, was pretending to sleep.

_Um…hmmm. If you knew where the rooms were, then how come you didn't tell me? _Jesse asked.

_That wouldn't be much fun, now would it? _Cobalt smirked.

"So, what do you think. Do you like it?"

Jesse comes to stand right in front of Ruby. Having her personal space invaded she steps back and falls onto the bed. Jesse leans over and whispers into her ear, "I love it." He moves back and kisses her right on the lips.

* * *

The elevator opened to reveal the room where the supercomputer that holds Lyoko. There was a boy about 12 years old, sitting at the computer, typing away and also talking. "Wow, this is so cool," said Serena, staring around the room. The boy paused and turned to see Odd and Serena.

"What is she doing here, she is not supposed to be here until tomorrow." Jeremy said as he look directly at Odd ignoring Serena altogether.

"We got bored so I thought it wouldn't hurt to show her around a bit, that's all."

"I guess that's okay but I just need a minute to finish this program I'm working on so just make yourselves comfy." Odd rolls his eyes and looks at Serena.

"He is always working on something with Aelita. Speaking of Aelita is she on Lyoko Jeremy?"

"Yeah. She came here just after the meeting, so that she could help me with the final bits of everyone's Lyoko forms, so it could be ready by tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"Does he always talks this fast?"

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it. Hey Jer. Is Serena's outfit ready, at least?"

"Yeah…"

"Well send us in," Odd interrupts. He pushes the button to close the doors to the elevator, before Jeremy could say anything else. _What, you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see the other outfits? _He thought to himself.

The two blondes went down into the scanner room and Odd went inside one. "What are these things called?" Serena asked.

"They're called scanners. They scan you and transports you to Lyoko. You're not scared are you?"

"What, me scared? Whatever," Serena said, as she stepped into the one across from his.

"Okay, Jeremy. We're in," Odd announced.

"Here it goes," Jeremy replies from the speakers. "Transfer Odd, transfer Serena. Scanner Odd, scanner Serena. Virtualization!"

Odd landed perfectly on his hands and knees. Odd turned to expect Serena fall on her butt, but to his surprise, she landed gracefully like a cat. _And no wonder just look at her outfit_! Taking a look around he see that they have landed in the ice sector of Lyoko. "If you want to take a look at what you are wearing then go over to that pool just to the left." Odd pointed in the direction he was talking about.

Before walking off she took a long look at Odd, "Oh my god that is so HOT."

"What are you talking about you haven't even looked at yourself yet."

"Not me, you, you have a tail that is soooooo H.O.T. hot."

"What does that make you go all weak in the knees," Odd said teasingly.

"Just a little but I will be fine." The look on Odd's face was priceless to say the least.

"Go look at yourself if you think this is hot." With that Serena went to the pool of water to take a look at herself.

"Oh My God I have a tail and what is that sticking out of my hair, is that… wait it cant be… can it… I HAVE CAT EARS." She squeals and jumps up and down like an excited puppy. (_A/N: puppy? I think it should have been a kitty_)

"Here kitty kitty," Odd laughs uncontrollably at his little joke but stops suddenly when he hears a very realistic hiss coming from the aforementioned kitty. "Oooh kitty has a temper."

"Odd that is enough out of you," Jeremy calls from out of no where and Serena looks around to see where he is. "You won't find me on Lyoko Serena but we can hear each other just fine. Now I have programmed your weapon if you take off your tiara and toss it like a frisbee it should work. The only difference is that it acts like a boomerang and comes back once thrown."

"That is sooo cool lets see if it works." She takes off the tiara and tosses it at Odd for his kitty comment. Unfortunately he ducks just in time to miss it. _Drat I thought it was going to hit him. I wonder if he was listening when Jeremy said it comes…_ WHACK…_guess not_. "Were you not listening when he said it comes back Odd?"

"Nope, I never listen when he goes into lecture mode."

"No wonder you still failed Mrs. Hertz class last year."

"Enough talking about me let's see some monsters so we can see how she fights."

* * *

After their little kiss, Ruby sits up, blushing. "Oh, and don't worry about the princess. Jaden will take care of her."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You don't have to worry about Jaden. He's so naïve, he doesn't know what's going on."

"If you says so. But I'll still keep a sharp eye on him. If he hurts her in any way, he's dead."

"I don't think you have to worry about him, he's not that kind of person."


	5. Lyoko Combat

**AN: **Finally, we finished another chapter, so we can finally update. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as we had fun writing it. And reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter four**

**Lyoko Combat**

Eight o'clock came and we find the gang eating breakfast in the dining hall. The crew noticed that Aelita and Hermione were not eating with them, and Peter checked his watch. It was a quarter till nine.

"They ought to get here soon, otherwise they won't get any breakfast," he stated. At that precised moment, the two girls showed up to their table. They looked like they were up for hours, but they didn't look tired.

"Aren't you guys going to have breakfast?" Bastion asked.

"Oh we already had breakfast about two hours ago," said Hermione.

"But you all need to hurry up, cause you guys need to start training," snapped Aelita, while snapping her fingers.

"Don't you need training too?" Ani asked innocently.

"That's not the point, besides I've already spend most of my life in Lyoko. But hurry up, we've got to get to the factory ASAP!" Aelita said, still snapping her fingers.

"Alright, fine," Jesse said, standing up. The rest of crew followed suit. _'But I really don't like her taking my job,' _Jesse added. Seri and Ani rolled their eyes, and shook their heads. The rest of the crew gave the cousins a weird look. "What?'' the three of them said in unison.

"You three are just weird," said Ruby, stating the obvious.

"You might as well get used to it, hun," Serena said.

The Serenity Phoenix's crew headed for the factory following, Aelita, Serena, and surprisingly Hermione. They climbed down the ropes and got into the elevator. The elevator took them down to meet Jeremy. The 12-year old boy turned to the group as the elevator doors opened. He frowned.

"Where's Odd?" Jeremy asked, an all-too familiar question. Aelita and Serena looked among the group and Odd AND Jaden were absent. Bastion notices that Jaden was missing as well.

"Probably sleeping, you know he doesn't like waking up early," said Aelita with a sigh.

"That's Jaden's problem as well," Bastion added.

"Slifer Slacker," Chazz muttered. Antaria crossed over and smacked Chazz across his face with all her strength. Chazz lost his balanced, but Bastion caught him. Still angry with Chazz, she would have kept hitting him, if Jesse wasn't holding her back.

"Whoa, Antaria! Calm down," Serena said, still shocked at what happened.

"No way! Let me at him," Antaria said, angrily, still pissed at Chazz for making a comment directly at Jaden.

'_Take it easy, Ani. Save your energy for Lyoko. What's so special about Jaden, anyway? You've only known him for a day,' _Jesse says.

'_Not even!' _Seri jumps in.

'_Same goes for you and Ruby,' _Ani argues, making Jesse blush like crazy. Ani sticks out her tongue. "Ha, got you back." Jesse was about to deny, but Jeremy interrupted him.

"Stop fooling around, we've got work to do," Jeremy orders. "We'll have to start without Odd and Jaden." Aelita nods curtly and takes the elevator down to the scanner room. "Ladies, you're first," said Jeremy. There were six scanners, instead of the original three. Aelita, Serena, and Hermione were the first to step into the scanners. Ani, Alexis, and Ruby were a little hesitant.

"Come on girls, there's nothing to be afraid of," said Hermione, gently. The girls calmed down slightly, and stepped into the vacant ones.

"Alright, here we go."

"Good luck," said Peter.

"Transfer Antaria, Serena, Aelita, Hermione, Ruby, Alexis. Scanner. Virtualization!" Aelita, Hermione, and Alexis land perfectly like a gymnast, while Serena lands like a cat.

"Ouch!" said Ani and Ruby in unison. The four of them turned to see that Ani and Ruby have fallen on their asses. Serena cringed.

As the boys entered the scanners, the elevator opens to reveal Jaden and Odd, holding their sides, while panting like a dog. "Did we miss the party?" Odd asked.

"Not yet. The boys are waiting in the scanners," said Jeremy in annoyed tone. Jaden and Odd reached the scanner room. "Alright boys, you're next. Transfer Jesse, Jaden, Odd, Peter, Chazz, Bastion. Scanner. Virtualization!"

Jesse and Peter land perfectly, as did Jaden, but he lands with his legs slightly apart and on top of Antaria. He looks down, realizes his position and blushes.

"Uh, hi," Jaden says.

"Hey Jay, so you finally made it," Ani replies innocently, not realizing the current position the two youngest ones were in. Serena clears her throat, while eyeing Jesse, who looked really murderous right about now.

"Uh, Jaden? If you want to keep your limbs, I would seriously step away from Ani," Serena said, warning the young brunette. Jaden glances to his left, to find that Jesse was ready to devitalize him.

"Oh, sorry," Jaden apologized, and stepped back. He held out his hand to Ani and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks Jay," said Ani, gratefully. Ani glanced at Jesse, who hasn't changed his expression. _'Give it a rest, Jess. He hasn't harmed me,' _said Ani, before Jesse could say anything.

"So, guys. What do you think of your outfits?" Jeremy asked. Antaria glanced down to look at herself.

"Ooh, I like this outfit," she replied. She was now dressed in a long sleeved emerald green leotard with silver leggings. She had silver eyes (with green eye shadow), silver hair, and silver laced up boot. To balance out all the silver she now sported a green hooded cape now hanging off her shoulders.

"Well that's one compliment, how about the rest of you?"

"You already know how I feel about mine," said Serena. Her hair now in the shape of cat ears and a cat tail sticking out the back of her new outfit. She now had on an indigo sleeveless corseted bodice that was attached to a double flared skirt. The second skirt is a lighter blue. It's neck line is low cut, modest, but leaves nothing to the imagination. The tail is same color as the under skirt. "So that everyone knows I have already been here and have already seen it. All thanks to Odd."

"Well this is interesting!" stated Jesse taking a look at his outfit, which is a silvery-blue jumpsuit. He had a turquoise belt around his hips to match his hair and new cape.

"I like it," said Ani, approvingly, Ruby nodded in agreement. Jesse took a glance at Ruby and Alexis.

"Hey Jeremy, you could have made Ruby's and Alexis' outfits a little less revealing. They look like sex models, not warriors," Jesse smirked.

"Gee thanks, Jesse," said Ruby, sarcastically. She looked down at her own outfit, to see what Jesse was talking about. She squealed and hid behind a rock. She was wearing an orange halter-top, very low cut; with straps that crisscross in the back comes to the front and crisscrosses again and ties in the back. And yellow shorts that barely covers the essential areas, held up with a red belt with a star buckle. She also has orange ankle high, healed-boots. "Come on out Ruby, we'll be concentrating on the battles, not you," said Serena.

"At least most of us will be," Ani said smirking and eyeing Jesse. He turned completely red, as red as Jaden's outfit was. She looked at Jaden. "Speaking of red, you cover that color pretty well," she said. Jaden glanced at his own. He wears red knee-high boots, that come up to cover black leggings, with a black t-shirt, followed by a red trench coat, split in the back towards the waist. He also wore a pair of black gloves that comes just past the wrist, and half of his fingers are covered.

"Wow, I look pretty sharp," Jaden said, appreciating his looks. Jesse turns to Chazz and Bastion.

"And who are you two supposed to be, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker?" Jesse smirked. Ani and Seri looked at Chazz and Bastion and agreed with the turquoise haired boy. Chazz was dressed like Han, while Bastion was dressed like Luke from Return of the Jedi. Peter was in his camp outfit, when he first meets Aslan. Alexis was dressed like Starfire, and the color blue replaced the purple. And Hermione was dressed as a Japanese Shinto-shrine priestess (insert explanation later), (see Kikyo).

"How are everyone's outfits?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, they're brilliant," said Peter.

"I'm not too crazy about mine, but at least they're comfortable," said Alexis. Ruby had to agree.

"Alright, now it's time to discuss your weapons," Jeremy says. "Antaria, your weapon is bow and arrows, Serena, you have your tiara obviously, Jesse, you have an emerald boomerang that is very sharp. Both of you are wearing special gloves to catch them with. Hermione, yours is your wand that can change into a wizard's staff, that can produce magic as well and can act as a shield, Alexis, you have two very sharp Japanese fans, Peter yours is Rhindon of course. Chazz you have a blaster that can either stun or kill, and Bastion, yours is a blue lightsaber. And Jaden, yours is the same as Aelita's, which is Energy field. Jaden, did you hear me?"

Off to the left, they hear soft snoring. They turned around to see Odd and Jaden curled up on a rock, sleeping soundly. Seri and Ani both slap their foreheads and say in unison:

"Why do we like them?"

"Because their butts are gorgeous," Ruby laughed, making Ani and Seri blush furiously.

"Ok, that's it. I know my lectures are boring, but this is plain ridiculous! Alight, no one move. I'm sending a monster." With that a block appeared. The crew watched with amusement as the block went directly to the unsuspecting victims and opened fire! It hit Jaden between his legs, just barely missing his most sensitive organ, hitting his inner thigh instead. Jaden jumped up, squealing like a girl, while Antaria and the girls burst out laughing.

"Shit, that hurts!" Jaden cursed.

"Well, don't fall asleep in Lyoko," Ani giggled.

"Oh, and you just lost ten life points," Jeremy stated.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Jaden mutters.

The other unsuspecting victim was still sound asleep, despite all the commotion, so the block dealt with him. The block spins around until it had the ice lasers. The block squirted the ice laser directly on to Odd's tail; making the Lyoko warrior follow Jaden's example.

"Anything but the tail!" Serena squeals.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot your weakness was the tail," Jeremy smirked.

"Whatever just remember that in the future or there won't be a future for you!" Seri threatened with a hint of laughter.

"Now the everyone is back with us, you should break into pairs."

"Just one question before we begin. How exactly do we get into these forms in the real world?" Everyone adds their agreement to Peter's question.

"Simple really, you all have secret identities of a sort and all you have to do is say that name and then 'Transform' after that."

"What exactly are those names?" questioned Bastion.

"You will receive those later, now back to training. Break into pairs and I will send in the monsters." The crew broke into the following pairs: Jesse and Ruby, Ani and Jaden, Alexis with Aelita, Hermione and Peter, Odd and Serena and of course Chazz with Bastion. "We will start off very simple and work our way up."

Each pair with the exception of Seri and Odd and Aelita and Hermione; got to fight with two blocks. The two pairs mentioned fought with three blocks, since they already went to Lyoko. An hour went by, and most of the crew were done fighting; only Ani and Jaden and Seri and Odd were still fighting with one block each. The rest of the crew were resting and watching the two groups fighting their monsters.

The block that was fighting with Ani and Jaden, suddenly unleashes an ice laser and freezes one of Ani's legs; and left her with only ten life points left. "Jaden!" she cried out. Jesse wanted to help, but Ruby stops him.

"Don't. Let Jaden deal with it," she whispered. Jesse sighs and nods.

"Jaden, Antaria only has ten life points left. If she gets hit one more time…"

"She becomes devitalize," Jaden finishes. "I know that!" The block was about to fire at the trapped princess, when suddenly and out of pure instinct, Jaden holds up his left hand and yells, "HERO SPIRIT!" A shield pops up in front of Antaria, blocks the fire laser, bounces off the shield and finishes off the block, with a huge blast.

"Whoa!" Jaden says, in complete shock and he wasn't the only one in shock.

"What was that? I never programmed that power!" Jeremy exclaims.

"I don't know, but that was awesome, Jay!" Antaria compliments.

"Ok, good work everybody. I think that's it for today. I'll do the devitalize program and we'll continue with our training tomorrow," Jeremy said.

When the group leaves the elevator and goes into the factory, Jesse grabs Jaden by his arm and pulls him to the side.

"If you ever hurt Antaria, I will kill you," said Jesse, while keeping a straight face. He then went to catch up with Ruby and the rest of the crew, leaving Jaden completely stunned of what just happened.

Friday morning came and the gang was already in Lyoko, fighting in the forest sector. This time they were fighting with the hornets and the Mega-tanks. The hornets were trying to distract the warriors, but they weren't that easy to distract. The only warriors left were Jesse, Serena, Antaria, Hermione, and Peter. Serena and Ani were trapped behind a root while being constantly attack by at lest five hornets.

"Okay here's the plan. I need some one to get the tanks attention while the rest of us get the hornets away from Seri and Ani." yelled Hermione from somewhere off to the right. "Once that happens Seri use your tiara and round up those hornets. Ani you take them out with your arrows. Peter you distract that Mega-tank you're the fastest." The plan was flawless or so they thought.

"Tiara Expand!" Serena yelled, the last of the hornets were trapped in a hoop of golden light. Right at the time that Ani took aim Peter's yell rang out as the tank hit him and devitalized him. The tank seeing no one else insight took aim on Ani.

"Look out Ani its behind you," screamed Serena who was to far away to reach her in time. Hermione sent an attack toward the tank but missed the eye by an inch.

Out of desperation, Jesse runs to get in front of Ani, as the tank was building up power. Jesse places his hands on the side of his head. "GO STARSHIELD!" he yells, and a silver bubble surrounds Ani, Seri, Hermione, and himself. The tank unleashes its power, but the beam hits the silver bubble and bounces off to head straight for the Mega-tank, exploding upon impact; leaving Jesse completely stunned.

"What the hell was that just now?" Jesse asked, completely bewildered.

"I don't know, but that was so cool," said Ani, walking up to her turquoise haired cousin.

"Hey Jer? How about an explanation?" Hermione asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Hermione. Let's get you guys back here with everyone else. We can go see Susan and see what she thinks about all that has happened. And I can give Susan your report on Lyoko for the entire week."


	6. First Mission

**AN: Gomen, gomen, gomen! Sorry, it took sooo long. But my co-author, is now out of school and is living near me so we can work on the rest of the story. And just to let everyone know, there won't be spiritshipping, as much as I love Jesse/Jaden, it'll mess up the entire story. But please still read it, it's very entertaining. At least to us it is. **

* * *

Chapter five

The First Mission

Susan sat at her desk reading the reports that Jeremy sent her. She was reviewing the stats of how well Antaria and the crew during Lyoko training. The reports were quite surprising. They did extremely well for beginners…she took that back; they were now experts on fighting the different monsters. She was looking at Jaden's report and froze when she saw the word: _Hero Spirit_.

"Hero Spirit: Jaden used this unexplained power to protect Antaria from getting devitalized. When the block unleashed its laser to the trapped princess, Jaden raises his left hand and shouts 'Hero Spirit'. A red shield pops up in front of the princess and protects her from the block's attack. Not only that, the laser bounces off the shield and hits the block, creating a huge blast." Susan thought for a minute. 'Hmm. A red shield that is called hero spirit and is only activated out of pure instinct when the princess is in trouble.'

Then she remembered the second to the last line of the Prophecy: _**The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne**_…wait, could he be the spirit and fire of Mars? Susan smirked. Could be. After all, he is obsessed with red and black. The true colors of Mars. Susan was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't here the door knock. She continued thinking about Jaden and if he was indeed part of the prophecy. So it wasn't a surprised that she jumped slightly when the door opened.

"Sorry about the intrusion, Ms. Susan, but we knocked on your door three times," said Jaden.

"That's okay. I was too busy thinking about something anyway," said Susan. Jeremy walked up to Susan and gave her the reports from today's training. He then whispers something to her ear and they left the room. "Excuse us, we need to discuss something."

"Sure thing, Susan," said Ani. When they left the office, the girls: Ani, Seri, and Ruby made themselves comfortable, while the boys: Jesse, Jaden, and Odd decided to lean against the walls.

"So what exactly happened today? It was really weird," Ruby asked.

"Jesse saved Ani from a devastating blast from the Mega-Tank," Seri said.

"How? I mean, as powerful as that tank was, I don't think even my shield could've protected her from it. It was really powerful," Jaden pointed out. Jesse frowned.

"The thing is though, my Starshield didn't just protect Antaria, it also protected me, Seri, and Hermione." Ani blinked.

"Do you think your Starshield will be used in the upcoming battles against Aster and his crew? And do you think it will protect the rest of the crew?" Antaria asked, seriously, surprising everyone.

"If it protected the four of us, from that huge powerful laser, then yes, I think it will protect the rest of our crew against _his _crew," Jesse replied.

"Jess, thanks for protecting Ani with your power, I just wish I could have been closer to finish that thing off before it did anymore damage," Seri said. Jesse placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"It's okay. If this makes you feel any better, I'll name it Serenity's Starshield. How's that?"

"You don't have to do that, but that would be sweet!" Serena said.

"Hey! That's my word!" Jaden exclaims. Everyone laughs. Susan then chooses this moment to enter.

"Ok, can anyone explain to me the situation that leads to this power manifesting?" Susan asks. Everyone started talking at once. "That's enough!'' she said, over the noise, stopping everyone. "Ok, never mind, wrong question. But I will tell you what I think it is. So listen:

"An innocent will be lost when the evil one comes.

The Knights must find the elements to save us all.

Time and Space will be reunited when Love, Wisdom, and Strength finds Sky, Spirit, and Death.

Wind and Water become one along with Heart and Rebirth.

The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne.

The Time is near…"

Jesse frowned.

"Let me explain. There are seven elements. Love and Justice, Wisdom and Water, Strength and Heart, Spirit and Fire, Sky and Wind, Death and Rebirth, and Time and Space."

"Wait, there are twelve of us on this crew, yet only seven elements" said Odd, shocking everyone.

"So, that's why we're here," said Ruby.

"But then who's the seventh? Someone from this crew?" Jaden asked.

"I don't think its any of the others, but someone else," Jesse said, darkly.

"Then who do you think it is…Aster?" Serena asked, giving a slight chuckle, but then stops when she sees the look on Jesse's face.

But before they can dwell on the prophecy any longer, the other six members arrive. "Come on in. I nearly forgot that you guys get to choose your secret identities. There's only one rule though. The boys are Agents and the girls are Sailors, understand?" everyone nods. "Alright, Ani, you're first." Ani thought for a minute.

"Sailor Crysalis," she replied, in a dreamy voice. Jaden blushed. Crysalis' whole name was Crysalis Dolphin, a card he made when he was a child. But the name fitted her perfectly.

"Pretty name, but where did you come up with it?" Jesse asks, slightly suspicious that it had something to do with Jaden. He glanced at the brunette. And no wonder! He's blushing. Aww, how cute. "Never mind, I think I know," Jesse smirks. Ani looks at Jesse. _'Uh, you're not mad?' _

'_Don't worry about it, we'll talk later.' _

'_Is it because Jaden saved Ani on Lyoko?' _

'_Maybe,' _Jesse smirks.

"Ok, I want to be Agent Red," Jaden says. Everyone gives him a weird look. "What?" he asked, confused. Ani sighs.

"Jay, can't you come up with something more original?" Jesse asks, with his eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your Lyoko outfit has both red and black,'' Ani started.

"Wait- when is your birthday?"

"November 16th," Ani stated, without pause. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Anyway, so that makes you a Scorpio and the Scorpions are ruled by the planet Mars and the colors of Mars are red and black,'' explained Serena.

"Okay, so about Agent Mars?" said Jaden.

"Sweet," Ani smirks, knowing full well that Jaden hates it when someone else uses his word. Jaden gave her a playful glare. He knew she did that on purpose. "So, what are you going to use as your identity, Seri?"

"Hmm, well, they're two magical creatures on my bedroom walls. One of them is a unicorn, but Sailor Unicorn doesn't sound right. And the other creature is a phoenix. So I would have Sailor Phoenix as my identity," Seri explained.

"You do realize that Phoenix is Ani's last name (including Aster's)…" started Ruby.

"Not only that, but it's also part of our ship's name," Chazz finished. Serena brightened up.

"You're right. And that makes perfect sense. Serenity is the name of Jesse's Starshield, and Phoenix is my secret identity, which happens to be Ani's last name as well." She looked at Odd, who was looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here right now. "What?"

"Serena, you talk waaay too much." Serena winced.

"I think I need to stay away from Jesse and Jeremy. They're the ones with the long speeches."

"Jeremy, I can understand…" Jaden started.

"That explains why you fell asleep on Lyoko," Alexis giggled.

"Which caused you to loose ten life points," Aelita finished.

"But Jesse?" Jaden finished. Ani smirked.

"Oh, he can talk, believe me. On the first night we met him; he talked for nearly two hours straight, explaining how we were related," Ani explained. Jesse sweat-dropped.

'_I did?' _

'_YES!' _shouted both Ani and Seri.

'_Ouch! Tone that down a bit, will ya?'_ Jesse winced, while rubbing his head.

"Anyway, I want my identity to be Sailor Amethyst," Ruby announced.

"Amethyst? Pretty, but isn't she the cat in Jesse's deck," Jaden asks. Ruby nods.

"Yep, and she's the feisty feline, just like me," she says, proudly, making Jesse blush.

"Hey, seems like Ani and Ruby are twins," Alexis whispered to Aelita and Hermione.

"Really? But I thought Jesse and Jaden are the ones **who** act like twins," said Aelita.

"Exactly what she means. You see, the two girls each picked a monster as their identities from both of the boys' decks," Bastion explained.

"Crysalis and Amethyst don't seem like they're monsters," Hermione replied, softly.

"Actually, they are," said Chazz, "Crysalis' full name is Crysalis Dolphin and Amethyst's is Amethyst Cat."

"Great, Chazz. That's all we need. A lecture on Duel Monsters; when we're supposed to be getting our names," Peter replied. Chazz sweat-dropped.

"Uh, that wasn't a lecture."

"So, how about you,. Jesse?" Ruby asks.

"Hmm, even though I own a hawk, my favorite animal is a fox. The fox also happens to be an animal that is very protective of his young," Jesse explained.

"Sounds like someone I know," Ani mutters. _'I heard that!' _Ani winces, but Jesse continues as if nothing happened.

"But I don't really like Agent Fox, so let's jazz it up a bit and have it be Agent Firefox," Jesse finished.

"Sounds neat, I like it," said Jaden.

"Ok, I want my agent name to be Kiwi," said Odd.

"Kiwi? Aww, that's sooo cute!" Serena laughs.

After everyone else has decided on their names, Susan stands up.

"Ok, everyone. Good work during your week in Lyoko. Jeremy and I are really impressed on how you guys work together as a group. Jeremy will like to see you on Monday morning. Same time as this last week, 9am sharp."

"You mean we still have to go on Lyoko for more training?" Ani whined.

"Not only Lyoko Combat, but you'll be training in the gym as well. Lyoko is the place for you to use your weapons and to sharpen your skills. The Gym is used to build up your strength and to make you stronger," Susan explains. Antaria placed her head in her hands and moaned.

"Suck it up, Ani. No one said this was going to be easy," snapped Aelita. Serena, Jesse, and Jaden all glared at her.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls," Jesse growled, menacingly.

"Besides, you're not supposed to be talking like that to the princess," Jaden scoffed. Ani stood up.

"You know, since I'm the princess, I'm allowed to complain, and not only that, I am the youngest one here!" And to everyone's amazement, she ran out.

"This is the second time she ran out on us," sighed Ruby. Serena frowned.

"You're right. I'm worried. That's not like her."

"Ever since we came here, she's been a lot more emotional. There's about 75 percent that is has something to do with her brother and the other 25 percent is all the other stuff that's been going on. And she's right, she is the youngest one here, so it's been hard for her," Jesse explained.

"May I go and see if I can cheer her up?" Jaden asked Jesse.

"I have no problem with that," Jesse replied.

"Then this meeting is over. You are free for the weekend. I will see you for your mission, next week."

'_Hey, Jess? Can we talk?' _Serena asked. Jesse nods.

"You two go on, me and Seri need to talk about something," he said, indicating Odd and Ruby.

"Fine, we'll meet you in the common room," said Odd. As the crew left, Jesse and Serena both leaned against the walls.

"So, what's up?" Jesse asks, starting the conversation.

"Well, it's about Ani and Jaden," she started. "How come you trust him more then the other crewmembers? I mean, you do realize they like each other."

"And he cares for her, just as much as I do. Look, I trust him more, because of that first training on Lyoko. He saved her from being devitalize, with his power. Not only that, if that blast had been real, he would have saved her from getting injured." Then he laughed. "You should have seen his face, when I told him, that if he ever hurt her, I was going to kill him. I was being serious too. His face was absolutely priceless."

Meanwhile, Jaden went to find Antaria. He knew that she would be in her room, it's where he found her last time. He understood what she was going through. He was only three months older then her, making him the second youngest. Jaden stopped in front of Ani's door and knocked a couple of times.

"Who is it?" Ani asked. Jaden could tell that her voice sounded tired.

"It's me, Jaden. Can I come in? Jesse gave me permission."

"Sure, but only if you don't mind me being tired," came her soft reply. The door slide opened to reveal Jaden. He saw Ani lying on the bed, facing the wall. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You okay?" he asked, worriedly. She turned to face him and gave him a tired smile.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. I've never had to do this much training in my whole life. Ever since I started school at thirteen, I've always hated physical education. It was my worst subject. Serena and Jesse knew about that, but they don't know how exhausted I could get. And now, they're saying along with Lyoko Combat, we have to train in the gym as well. Jay, I don't know how I'm going to survive this." By now, Ani was silently sobbing. Jaden was concerned.

The brunette crawled over to where Ani was lying, and scooped her up into his arms. He let her cry for a few minutes, while he held her close. He frowned. He didn't really understand romance, but somehow, being this close with her…felt right; even though they met a week ago. He wondered if the prophecy was somehow part of it. Jaden also thought about what the princess had said, a few minutes ago. If Antaria is the princess, then nobody could order her to do anything she doesn't want to, well maybe except for Jesse since he is her guardian and her mother.

"Jaden, is something wrong?" Ani asked, softly, startling Jaden. He gave her a smile.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. There's something I need to tell you. Antaria, if you're the princess, then you don't have to take orders from anyone. Except for your mother, obviously and maybe Jesse."

"Why Jesse?"

"Isn't he your legal guardian?" he asked.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot," she said. Jaden's eyes widened.

"How could you forget your own guardian?" he asked, perplexed.

"Hey, it's been a chaotic week," she playfully defended herself.

"True."

"We have about an hour or so before dinner. So I want to take a nap…"

"Okay, I can take a hint,'' said Jaden. Ani giggled. "But, before I go…" The brunette turned to face his silver-haired princess.

"Antaria, please don't get mad, but I have a strong desire to do this." Before Ani could say anything, Jaden leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently and softly.

***

After a month's worth of intense training in both Lyoko and in the gym, the gang was ready for anything. Even Antaria had stopped complaining about how exhausting it was for her, in the second half of training. She was the princess after all, and she wanted to show the others how strong she had become. She had been having private lessons with Jesse and Serena, since they already knew her limits. By the end of the month, she was just as flexible as a cat.

They had had a hard month, with each battle and obstacles that Jeremy sent them; they grew used to their outfits, used to their weapons, and most importantly, they had grown into fighting with different members of their group. They knew everybody's fighting skills, moves, and reactions towards different situations. And during their first month at the Moonbase, Antaria and her team had made a strong bond with one another.

The one place they enjoyed being was the Moonbase Common room; it was their favorite place to hangout. And that is where the gang was at this very moment. Antaria was playing pool with Chazz, Bastion, and Jaden. Serena and Odd were at it with ping-pong. Jesse and Ruby were sitting with the rest of the crew, just talking. Antaria had just shot a solid into the hole when suddenly…

"ATTENTION…" the entire crew jumped at the unexpected announcement; Ani and Seri squealed in fright, while Jesse, who was leaning in his chair, suddenly pushes hard from the table and falls backwards, hitting the floor with a loud crash. "Will all Serenity Phoenix personnel report to Susan's office immediately!" Jeremy reported loudly over the intercom.

"Great scott! That scared the shit out of me!" Odd exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh, a little help down here?" Jesse asks, still in his position on the floor. Ani and Seri rush to their cousin. They each took his hand and hoisted him up. "Thanks.''

"You okay, Jess?" Ruby asks.

"I'll be fine." He rubbed the back of his head, and winced slightly. "Ow," he whined. Ani notices her cousin's reaction.

'_You sure you're okay?' _

'_Yeah, why?' _

'_Cause you sounded just like Ani a second ago. Only she whines.' _Jesse blinks.

'_Hey! That's not fair!' _Ani pouted, as Serena giggled silently. Jesse knew that the gang was looking at them weird again.

"Let's go see what Susan wants from us."

***

A half an hour later, the crew was in Susan's office, waiting for instructions. Susan was sitting at her desk. "Serena, I believe that you and your crew are ready for your first mission."

"Are you absolutely sure we're prepared for this?" Serena asked, being serious all of a sudden.

"Its an in and out information gathering. It shouldn't be that difficult. Sartorius has been searching for something; we just don't know what it is or how important it is. We need some of you to infiltrate their base and find out all you can." Jaden frowned.

"Is that it? How do we know that the sorcerer is after anything?" Jesse looks at Jaden.

"You don't make any sense, Jaden."

"Actually he is making sense, for once," Chazz smirks.

"Do fill us in," Serena said, disbelievingly.

"Your mother informed us the situation."

"How does she know what Sartorius is up to?" Ani asks.

"The queen has been in contact with Aster through his dreams. She has told us that Aster does not fully trust Sartorius. He has let slip some information, but not everything, because he does not fully trust the voice in his head either."

"Yeah, hearing voices is not always a good thing. He's smart not to trust someone he does not know," said Hermione.

"Then how do we know it's not a trap," said Peter. Ani glares at him.

"Do you really think the Queen is that stupid?" she asked, crossly.

"No, but…"

"Anyway, back to business," Susan interrupts. "This is how it's going to work. Hermione, since you have magic, you will be on the team going in."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You will have a team of three others; they will be Peter, Jesse, and Serena. Serena and Jesse will be there for protection only."

"I'm coming with you guys," Ani says, firmly, making up her mind.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" both Seri and Jesse exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," said Ani, calmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"So this changes the plan a little bit. I was going to have all four of you make them think that you want to be part of their group and ask them what Sartorius is after. But since the twin wants to tag along…" Ani humphs. "I will have Hermione put a _notice-me-not_ charm on all three of you," she says, indicating Jesse, Seri, and Ani.

"What about that sorceress that they have? Won't she be able to break my spell?" Hermione asks.

"We don't know how strong she'll is; we'll just have to take that risk," said Susan.

"Should they be in their Lyoko outfits?" Alexis asks.

"No," said Chazz. "We don't need to start a fight if that crew thinks that we'll attack them. All we want is information."

"Chazz is right; besides, our Lyoko outfits should only be used for fighting," said Bastion.

"So where do we find Aster and his crew?" Ruby asked.

"Armenia," was the simple reply.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"That's walking into a deathtrap!" Serena snapped angrily.

"I agree with Seri. I'm not letting Ani go anywhere near that place," Jesse replied sharply.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm not a baby anymore," Ani snapped. Alexis placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about Antaria. She's got the whole crew watching her back."

"Not only that, she can fight pretty damn good," Peter added.

"Yeah, she's hot with those arrows," Jaden said, while winking at Ani and making her blush furiously. Meanwhile, Serena and Jesse were glancing at each other.

'_I have a bad feeling about this mission,' _Serena said.

'_I know. I feel like something's going to happen. At first, it could be a mission, but it could turn into a battle.' _

'_Are you saying that we're not ready to face Aster and his crew in a battle?' _Serena asked.

'_Just because we've past every test that Jeremy's sent us, Aster's crew will be much harder to face and more emotional since we know that Ani and Aster are twins,' _Jesse said, seriously.

The crew all looked at each and smiled. Finally, After so many days of spending in the Moonbase, the Serenity Phoenix's crew was finally ready for their first mission.

*******

The next two days flew by, and the crew found themselves preparing their ship for a long couple of days of flying. Serenity Phoenix was in the docking bay, having last minute system checks before take off. Above the docking bay, was the glass control center for the entire Moonbase; Susan was present with her sister, Lucy, and Jeremy. Serena and Jesse were at their stations in the ship.

"Everybody accounted for?" Serena replied, in a business-like tone.

"Jesse Andersen, 'Agent Firefox', present."

"Antaria Phoenix, 'Sailor Crysalis', present."

"Jaden Yuki, 'Agent Mars', present."

"Ruby Patil, 'Sailor Amethyst', present."

"Odd Della-Robbia, 'Agent Kiwi', present."

"Chazz Princeton, 'Agent Jun', present."

"Bastion Misawa, 'Agent Saturn', present."

"Peter Pevensie, "Agent Rhindon', present."

"Hermione Granger, 'Sailor Neptune', present."

"Alexis Rhodes, 'Sailor Venus', present."

"Captain Serena Delacour, 'Sailor Phoenix', present."

"And Aelita Stones, 'Sailor Mercury', present." Serena nodded and smiled.

"Excellent."

"The ship is fueled and ready to go." Antaria sighed; she was getting impatient.

"Can we go already? And do we have to do this procedure every time?" Jesse glanced back at her.

"Yes we have to do this every time. But I agree; let's go already."

"Ready for permission for takeoff," Serena replied.

"Permission granted Serenity Phoenix," Susan said, then added; "Good luck to all of you."

"As long as Agent Jun isn't flying our ship in battle, we'll be fine," replied Alexis with a laugh.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Chazz pouted, crossing his arms.

Everyone laughed at the picture of a pouting Chazz and the stress of their first mission was lifted. There was nothing to worry about, or at least that's what they thought.


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter six **

**Behind Enemy Lines**

In the ship's conference room on the third floor, Ani, Jesse, Jaden, Ruby, and Odd were sitting around, just talking and relaxing. Serena was obviously in the cockpit, flying the ship. Suddenly, and out of the blue, Odd said; "You know, I've been thinking-." Everyone gasps.

"Oh my gosh, you think? That's pretty impressive," Ruby smirked, while winking at Jesse. Odd blushed.

"I was thinking about what Susan was talking about," he said.

"What, you mean the prophecy?" Jesse asks. Odd nods.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Ani, do you remember what the prophecy said?"

"Yeah, but I think Seri should be in on this too."

_'Serena?' _

***

'_Serena?' _came Ani's voice inside Serena's mind.

'_Yeah, what's up?' _'_We're discussing the prophecy, Susan mentioned. I think you should be a part of this too.' _

'_Hold on a minute, I'll be there as soon as I can.' _Serena turns to Chazz. "Hey Chazz, can you take over the helm?"

"Um, this is a spaceship, not a boat," Chazz said, being a smart ass. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Can you do it or not?" "Aye-aye, Captain Delacour," Chazz smirked, saluting to her as well.

"So what, you're a pirate now?" Serena said, not impressed. Before he could answer, Serena stood up and left the cockpit. In about five minutes, Serena walked into the conference room.

"Hey Seri, what took you so long?" Jesse asks.

"Chazz was being a jerk," Serena said simply, taking a seat next to Odd. "So what is this about the prophecy?"

"Actually surprisingly, Odd brought it up," Ruby smirked.

"Hey, I have good ideas once in awhile," Odd said, defending himself.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too. And we should probably try to figure out what it means," Jesse says.

"Yeah, it's way too confusing to me," Jaden piped up.

"Yeah, everything's way out of your reach," Ruby laughs. Ani glared at her.

"So does anybody…" Serena started.

Right then, Hermione and Bastion were walking by, discussing something when they heard the tail end of Serena's question… "remember what the prophecy said?"

"Bastion, hang on a sec," whispered Hermione.

"An innocent will be lost when the evil one comes. The Knights must find the elements to save us all. Time and Space will be reunited when Love, Wisdom, and Strength finds Sky, Spirit, and Death. Wind and Water become one along with Heart and Rebirth. The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne. The Time is near…"

"That sounds like one of the legends that I heard when I was younger," Hermione whispered. Bastion nods, agreeing with her; as they heard Ani recite it.

When Ani was finished, she was receiving looks from everyone, especially from Jesse and Serena. _'What?' _

'_Man, if you would paid that much attention during your studies, maybe we wouldn't have to stay up all those nights helping you,' _Jesse says, making Ani blush.

'_Oh shut up, Jess. And don't you dare say anything either, Seri,' _Ani warned.

'_I wasn't planning too!' _Serena says, backing off.

"Well does anyone have any ideas about what this has to do with us?" asked Jaden.

At this time Hermione and Bastion have come into the room and were standing by the door listening to ideas being thrown around some to far fetched to even be mentioned (mostly from Odd) and some not far from the truth or at least if the legend she is thinking of is right. "I might have an idea if you are interested in hearing it." Hermione says interrupting Odd before he comes up with anything else.

"_Can't be any worse then Odd's harebrain ideas now can it," _Ani says.

"_Hey at least he's trying not like Silent Bob over there." _Serena says inclining her head in the direction of Jaden sitting in the corner. Ani glared at her.

"We are all in for some new ideas." Ruby stated.

"There is a legend that I heard when I was a little girl about these rainbow crystals. Each one is supposed to give certain powers to the person who holds the crystals. Red was for fire, Orange for life, Yellow for lightning, Green for earth, Blue for ice, Indigo for water and Violet for wind. I believe that is where the elements in the prophecy come from."

"That's pretty impressive Hermione, but what about the rest?" Jaden asked.

"Let's take it one part at a time shall we." Bastion suggested. "Jesse wasn't to far away when he said that Sartorius was the evil one. The innocent is most likely Aster." Jesse stares at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You can't be serious. Aster innocent? You're forgetting that he wants to kill Ani," he said, harshly. Bastion rolled his eyes.

"Get over yourself; Jesse Anderson," Bastion snapped. Ani winced. _'Oh no, that wasn't very smart.' _

'_Tell me about it. I really hope it doesn't get worse.' _Jesse stood up, looking furious. Bastion kept his cool. The others exchanged worried looks.

"Jesse, stop it. Aster hasn't done a single thing to Antaria. She has the power to see the future, but it's not always set in stone. _And, _just because he's part of the bad guys, doesn't mean he is one. Now sit back down so we can discuss the prophecy thing; there is a line between being protective and being overprotective and you have crossed it. So lay off the girl she can protect herself now," Bastion snapped.

Jesse looked like he was smacked hard on his face and left the room without a word. Ani also glared at the British teen and followed Jesse out of the room. Bastion looked at the rest of them, showing no signs of regret. "What?"

"That was harsh, Bastion," Jaden said.

"Why do you care? He needs to learn to stop being so protective."

"I do care. Because you've also made Ani upset. Jesse may be her guardian and cousin, but she loves him like a brother," Jaden replied. Serena stood up.

"You're not leaving too, are you?" Serena looked a little upset, but she kept it to herself.

"I am the captain, so I should get back to the controls, before Chazz does something to them." Serena walked back to the cockpit. _I know why Ani is upset…is because he hurt Jesse. No one is allowed to hurt my cousin like that, no matter how true it may be. _

Antaria found Jesse in the boys' sleeping quarters. He was lying on his back, using his arms as a pillow, and his eyes were closed. She knocked a couple of times, before letting herself in. "Hey Jess, can I join you?" she asked, softly.

"Course you can," replied Jesse, in a soft voice, opening his eyes. Ani gently sat down beside her cousin. Jesse sat up. "Why is everyone against me protecting you?"

"Serena isn't. But everyone doesn't know that I like it when you protect me. I find it very comforting that someone is looking out for me…"

"… It's just that you are a little pushy." Serena interrupts.

"Not you too!" Jesse exclaims throwing his hands above his head.

"No, Ani is right Jess, protect her all you like just don't over do it like Bastion said. Also you have Jaden to help protect her as well."

"Fine I will cut it down a little bit, but only a little okay."

"Fine with me," Ani said. "Now lets get back so we can finish what we went there to start with."

***

Not long after they left the trio came back to the conference room. "That took way to long I lost the bet with Odd. You should have come back just five minutes ago." Ruby exclaimed. Odd was reclining in his chair waving some cash under his nose.

"Whatever, sucks for you, you should never bet against my little Kitten," Serena smirked. _THUMP_! Everyone looked and saw that Odd had pushed too hard with his foot with what Serena said and had fallen over the back of the chair.

"Man that had to hurt," Jesse smirks. _'I should know.'_

"I thought you had to take the controls Serena." Hermione replied.

"Whatever, you knew where I was going. Now lets get back to what we were talking about before; Bastion please continue."

"Like I was saying, Aster is the innocent one because he was taken at birth, Sartorius is the evil one, the Love Wisdom and Strength are either the girls or the boys."

"How do you know that?" asked Odd "You three are each a couple right? So in essence you found each other. Just which is which we will find out later."

"WHAT!" Ruby exclaims. Bastion sighs.

"Who gets it?" everyone raises their hands except for Ruby and Odd. "Ask one of them later, now on to the next part. The Time and Space thing has to be Aster. For there are seven elements and only six of you so reunite must mean he joins us eventually. All the rest are the elements that each one of you will have and just restates that you six were destined to be together. The last part has to do with Ani because she will become the Queen once we get rid of Sartorius, its just the fire part I'm confused about it could be you Jaden or Aster."

"Well Mars is the red planet and I heard a rumor that Aster has some kind of freezing power so I'm thinking that the Fire element is mine." Jaden chimes in. "Plus, the fire _is _the element for Mars. And Susan says that Fire belongs with Spirit. So, my two elements are Spirit and Fire," Jaden finished. Everybody gave him a look. "What?"

"Well, we don't have to worry about that part anymore. Nice job, Jaden," Hermione says.

"I think that pretty much covers the entire prophecy, except for who's who, so I guess that's it for the day," Bastion replies.

"Um Serena," Chazz started over the intercom, "There's something flashing and…oh never mind, just down here." Serena groans.

"Oh no, what did he do now," she says, getting up and leaving the room.

***

It was a few hours until they reached Armenia. Everyone was asleep except for Serena and Jesse, who were at the controls. "Hey Ani, Hermione, and Peter. We're nearing Armenia; you might want to get up and get ready," Jesse ordered over the intercom.

Ani opened her eyes in the dark bedroom after Jesse's order and got out of bed. She silently got ready with the small light to guide her.

"You don't have to be silent, I'm already up, thanks to Jesse," Ruby replied, sitting up. Light flooded into the room, and Ruby made her way to the dresser.

"You don't have to get up, Ruby," Ani said, combing her hair.

"It's okay. I want to say good luck to you and to Jesse as well. And I'm sure Jaden would want to do the same thing as well,'' she said, smiling at Ani's blush.

"Oh shut up, Ruby. You know Jesse would never allow that," said Ani, as they walked out the room.

She knew exactly what Ruby was thinking. Nothing says good luck like a nice chaste kiss goodbye and see you soon. A couple minutes later everyone was gathered in the docking bay where the space pod was waiting to transport the five chosen to go behind enemy lines. Aelita and Alexis were standing there with their arms around each other and to their left Chazz and Bastion were standing in a similar position saying their goodbyes and good lucks.

Odd, Ruby and Jaden were in front of the other couples standing there on edge like they wanted to do something but didn't know if they should or not. It was Ruby who broke the tension first. "Oh forget this," as she stepped forward and threw her arms around Jesse and gave him a fierce kiss on the lips. Not long after that did Odd step forward and kissed Serena a little less hastily. Jaden still was staying back looking for all the world like a lost sheep. Ani looks over to Jesse and his kiss swollen lips.

'_Try saying something about this Jess.'_ And she walks over to Jaden and gives him a soft chaste kiss right on his lips.

"So what are you going to do about that Jess?" asked Seri looking between both Jesse and Ani.

"I'm not going to say anything. I have already told you that I was ok with them being together." But if one were to look at his hands at that moment they would have noticed that his knuckles were white with the tension he used not to go over there to rip them apart. Peter and Hermione were just shaking their heads as they watched standing close to each other by the space pod entrance.

"Okay everyone its time that we should be going." Peter said.

"It should take us at least a half hour before we land on the surface of the planet." Hermione calculated. More good lucks were said before they boarded the pod and left to gather the information that they were sent to retrieve.

***

Half an hour later, just as Hermione said, they landed on the surface of Armenia. The gang opened the pod, stepped out, and took a look around. It was a creepy place. The ground was mostly covered with hard coal. Instead of little streams of water, the water was replaced by melting lava. There wasn't a single thing of green plants or grass. To top of it, the sky was dark gray, covered with black clouds. Somehow, at least there was oxygen for them to breathe in. Some of the buildings were tall and silver colored, others were round and short, but had the same color.

"Jeeze, if I had to live in a place like this, I think I would have gone insane," Jesse says with a shudder.

"I agree. Who would want to live in a place like this?" Seri asked, agreeing with Jesse.

"Apparently the bad guys," Peter said in 'duh' tone.

"They choose this place, because it's obvious that no one from the outside of the atmosphere, would get in their way of their little operation," Hermione explained.

"Good point," both Jesse and Seri said.

Ani, being the youngest one of the group asks "Okay, now what?"

Hermione looked at the three cousins. "Well, before we do anything, I need to cast the _notice-me-not_ charm on the three of you. That way, the enemy won't be able to recognize you three," Hermione answered. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at three cousins, she mumbled under her breath and a pail green light hit them. She put her wand away ad said, "Ok, let's get going."

Peter and Hermione walked up to the main entrance of a short, rounded building. They were stopped by a security guard.

"ID's," the guard demanded. Hermione and Peter glanced at each other. The young witch stepped forward.

"We recently just arrived here, sir. We were told to meet with the Neptune Stardust's crew. We want to join them," Hermione told him in a controlled voice.

The guard gave them a suspicious glare. Ani unconsciously steps back, a little frightened.

'_Uh, oh. I don't like this.' _Jesse looked at the princess.

'_Hush, Ani,' _he orders. "As far as I know, the Neptune Stardust's crew doesn't need any more members," the guard replied. _Crap, now what? _Peter thought.

"I just had a conversation with my cousin, she's the sorceress for their crew, and she told me that they were looking for something but they were having trouble finding it. I told her that I knew a lot about riddles and could help her, so she wanted me to help in the search. I brought my pilot along with me, because he is the only one I trust with my life," Hermione altered.

The guard looked thoughtful for a minute. "Alright, just around this building is the crew's headquarters. Their conference room is on the thirteenth floor," the guard directed.

"The 13th floor!?" Hermione exclaimed, before catching herself. Peter groaned inwardly. The guard gave her a questioning look. "Oh, uh, most buildings 'skip' the 13th floor, its bad luck," Hermione said.

"But thank you anyway, we'll move along now," Peter said, taking Hermione by the shoulders and leading her away from the guard. The guards gaze follows them until they are out of sight.

"I feel funny about them. Oh well, not my problem."

***

"You were brilliant, Hermione!" Peter exclaimed. "I thought we were gonna get busted back there,'' he continued. Hermione blushed a little.

"The truth is, it was hard saying that the Sorceress was my cousin. Anyway, back to business. I don't know how much that guard believed, because we don't know what they are looking for really." As soon as she said that, they turned the corner and saw the tallest silver building on the planet…so far.

The entrance just had a double door with a few steps leading up to them. Engraved in the archway of the doors were the words NEPTUNES STARDUST. All in all the building was plain except for the height. Peter raises his eyebrows at the words on the arch and mutters "That's original," with sarcasm dripping off of each word.

"Hush you, now, from now on we will have no contact with the prin…uh… Ani and the others otherwise the spell will break. Stay close and don't wonder off." Hermione instructed as they headed up the stairs and into the building.

"We won't have to worry about Serena and Jesse, its Ani that I'm worried about." Peter whispered to Hermione.

'Hmm I wonder why there are no guards at this building,' Hermione thought.

As they entered the building Peter and Hermione's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped to the floor. For the interior belied the outside. There was a large receptionist desk, in the back of the wide open lobby area. The floor was a pristine emerald green marble, with black furniture, sofas, chairs, tables, etc. The chairs and sofas were made of leather. The strange thing is that there was no one at the desk. So Hermione and Peter went to the elevator, pushed the button and waited for a minute.

The elevator arrived and opened its doors. The five of them stepped inside, and Peter had press the thirteenth button, since his girlfriend refused to touch it. When the elevator reached the level, the doors opened to reveal a short-haired blond girl about their age with blue eyes and creamy skin. She also looked a little tough. "Hello, I am Lieutenant Natasha Strickland. Who are you and what do you want?" Hermione stepped up.

"I am Rose Tango and this is my copilot, Chris Wilson. We'd like to join your crew," Hermione explained.

"Well, I wasn't informed that we were getting new members, but I am the lieutenant, so come with me." "Well, my cousin informed me that you were having trouble with a riddle. Me and my pilot happen to be very good with riddles. My cousin didn't give us specifics, just that it was a riddle and she wanted us to join the crew, so here we are," Hermione replied, as Natasha led them through the 13th floor to a room just down the hall from the elevators. It was a plain conference room with white walls and an oval shaped table that could seat 20 people comfortably. Other then a big white screen in the back; that was pretty much all there was to the room.

"So, who is your cousin?" Natasha asked.

"Laria is my cousin." The Lieutenant nodded.

"Wait right here and I will be back with a couple of people needed for this little interview."

Before they had a chance to say anything she was out the door. Hermione and Peter took a seat right by each other while Jesse, Serena, and Antaria took their places behind them. '_Now, Ani, no matter what happens or how bored you get, don't do anything to ruin this mission!'_

'_Jess you need to have more faith in me then that,' _Ani said with all sweetness and cherries.

'_Ani in all seriousness we need to gather as much information as possible.' _Serena said in her no nonsense voice.

'_Ok Seri I promise.'_

Before Jesse could comment to the total disrespect he was just given, the door was opened to admit Natasha and two others behind her. They were both male. One tall with dirty-blond hair and pale skin, the other was slightly shorter then the first with tan skin and black hair. They were obviously part of the Neptune Stardust crew if the emblem of a planet with stars circling it was anything to go by. "This is Brett," she said pointing to the shorter black haired boy, "and this is Cody," pointing to the blond pale boy.

"Gentlemen this is Rose Tango and Chris Wilson."

"Please to meet you," Brett said, as handshakes were received.

"Likewise," Peter replied, faking it.

'_Boy, these guys are pretty stupid,' _Serena smirked, rolling her eyes. She received a glare from Jesse.

_Am I the only one who's not going to ruin this mission? _The blunette thought grimly. _I mean, the more we use telepath, the weaker Hermione's magic gets, _he added to himself.

"Alright, let's get this interview going,'' said Cody, as the other crewmembers took a seat across from Peter and Hermione.

Ani leans against the wall, with her arms folded across her chest. _Man, this is really boring. Why did I come here in the first place? I could be hanging out with everyone else, especially Jaden, having fun. This is stupid-. _Suddenly, she feels a small amount of power, unique only to her, growing stronger. It was the feeling of completion. As the presence came closer, she thinks to herself, _it's gotta be Aster, who else? _When she turns around to face the doorway, she sees the boy from her dreams walk by. Taking a glance at Jesse, she snuck out of the room.

***

Meanwhile, Aster was walking down the hallway. He also feels like there was someone following him. The captain stopped and turned, only to find that there was no one there. Aster rolled his blue eyes and continued heading the opposite direction. He froze. There was that presence again! Now he was getting annoyed. He didn't believe in ghosts, so he went into an empty room, and that presence followed him in.

"Show yourself, I know you're in here. And I know you're not a ghost," Aster commanded, pointing his blaster towards the door.

Then, in front of him, came a shimmer of light. And in a matter seconds a girl appeared in front of him. Aster's eyes widened with shock. The girl was wearing a long-sleeve white dress that fitted her comfortably, with a silver sash, tied around her waist. But what was strange for Aster, is that the girl had short silver hair, curled just behind her ears, and sapphire blue eyes. Finding his voice again, Aster asks, "You look familiar. Have we met before?" Ani rolled her eyes.

"Have you looked into the mirror lately?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Do I have something on my face?" Aster asked stupidly.

Antaria sweat-dropped. _Wait, and we're supposed to be twins? I don't think I did anything that stupid! _

"Look," he started, getting serious again, "I don't know who you are, and if you're a friend or foe."

"Technically, I'm neither," Ani says. "My name is Antaria, but you can call me Ani, my friends do."

"Alright then, Ani. So, what are you doing here anyway?" Aster asks. Ani thinks for a minute.

"I don't know if I can trust you enough to tell you," Ani says.

"Of course you can trust me, I haven't killed you yet," Aster replied, still pointing his blaster at her.

"Ok, if I can trust you, you can put the gun down," Ani said, nervously.

'_Aster, you can trust her, you can put that gun away.' _

"She's right, you know," Ani replied. Still looking at Ani with shock, Aster slowly places his gun back into his holster.

"Wait, you heard her too?" he asked.

'_Of course she can hear me. She's your sister.' _

"Twin sister, older by a few minutes," Ani corrected. Aster stares at her with a confused look, and then shakes his head to clear it.

"Wait, so if we both know this woman, then who exactly is she?"

'_My name is Crystal, although to you two, I am your mother.' _With that, Aster falls face first onto the floor. Ani cringes. He quickly sits up, with his legs crossed. Ani follows his lead, except she gracefully sits on the floor.

_'Wait, you're my mother?' _Aster suddenly glares at nothing in particular. _'Then why didn't you come and get me when I told you about my childhood?' _he snapped, his anger coming in strongly through the mind link.

Back in Crystal Cove, the Queen is sitting quietly in her throne, talking telepathically to her children, starting to feel the hurt in Aster's thoughts. '_Now, there is a reason that I didn't come and get you,' _she said, pointing her finger in front of her face sternly. The servant in front of her, looks at her with a weird expression on her face, but says nothing. 'I couldn't get to you so I had to wait until she…' the Queen continued, pointing to the right like Ani was in the same room,_ '…was old enough to come and rescue you,' _while pointing to the left like he was there as well. At this point, the servant was backing away slowly. '_I had to stay here, and protect my kingdom,' pointing to herself, 'away from that man,' pointing behind her, 'who took you from away here before I even got to see you!' _By this point, she was standing up, glaring at no one in particular, as the servant had run from the room, scared out of her mind. Back with the twins, they can actually feel their mother's anger.

Not for the first in his life, Aster was a bit scared. _'Okay, okay, I get it. Sartorius is the bad guy. Not like I could escape him though.' _

'_That's one of the reasons why I'm here,' _Ani says, jumping in.

'_Okay, now that we've introduced ourselves, I need to get back to my duties,' _said the Queen, before breaking the link. Both Ani and Aster nodded.

"So, back to the original question: Why are you here?" Aster asks again, hoping to get the right answer for once. Ani thinks for a little while, and then answers.

"Working on a riddle, in which you are part of the answer." Aster blinked.

"I am?" Ani nods. "An innocent will be lost, when the evil one comes. Time and Space will be reunited…"

Aster snaps his fingers, in realization. "I know this riddle."

***

Meanwhile, on the 23rd docking bay, the sorceress, Laria, comes back from a failed mission, of finding a rainbow crystal, walks into the building, and freezes. "There's a strong foreign magic presence that should not be here."

Back in the conference room, Serena then feels like something bad was going to happen. She then turns to Jesse, _'We need to get out of here, now!' _Jesse nods in understanding.

"Ok, I think we have everything we need from this interview. Just give us your contact number, and we'll get back to you when we can,'' Natasha replied, giving everyone the permission to stand up.

"We look forward to joining your crew," Peter lied, as he and Hermione quickly bowed and then left the room, followed by the still invisible Serena and Jesse. They made it back to their ship with no difficulties, except…

It was then Serena notices that Ani has disappeared. Seri cursed to herself. _Great, how am I going to explain this to Jesse? _By this time, the invisibility spell wore off, revealing Serena and Jesse.

"Explain to me what?" Jesse demanded, earning weird looks from Peter and Hermione.

"Um…um…heh, you see, uh…'' Serena stutters, not being able to tell Jesse the truth. By this time, the blunette was getting annoyed.

"Just tell me already, jeez!"

"Um…Ani's missing."

"No she's not, she's right…'' Jesse looks around, and then cursed to himself. _Oh shit. _His green eyes roll at the back of his head and he collapses into a dead faint, hitting the floor.

Peter's own eyes widened. "Wow, he is overprotective of her!" Serena rolls her eyes.

"Uh yeah, he is. Hermione, let's go get her. Oh and Peter, get the ship ready so we can leave quickly if we have too," Serena explained. Hermione then casts the spell again and the two girls walked away, looking for their missing princess.

***

"Lets just say, my life wasn't exactly a fairy tale, like yours was,'' Aster said, summarizing his tale. Ani gives her brother a look of sympathy. Right then, with Serena's other power, she and Hermione show up at the doorway, still invisible.

'_Ani, come on. We have to go before trouble starts.'_

'_Ok, I'll be there in a minute,' _she said, not wanting to leave her brother behind again.

'_No, now! Jesse's having a nervous breakdown.' _Ani scowls.

'_Fine.' _She turned back to her brother. _'Aster, if you want to talk to me, just telepath me and I will hear you. Please be safe and keep in touch.' _

**AN: **Please forgive me for taking so long! This story is still alive, its just taking awile. My friend and I just completed the next chapter so I can finally post this one.

**Note: **_'Telepathy mind speech': _Jesse, Ani, and Serena's power.


	8. Presenting the Elements

Chapter seven

Presenting the Elements

Serena, Ani, and Hermione were just arriving at the entrance to their little ship, when across the hanger, Laria the Sorceress, spots Hermione. Serena was actually glad that Peter had gotten Jesse safely into the ship. For as soon as Seri pressed the button to close the hatchway, Laria sounded the alarm.

"Stop them! There is a witch on board that ship!" she yelled angrily.

About a dozen soldiers came out to see what the sorceress was yelling about and looking ahead, they see a ship about starting its engine. "Idiots, don't just stand there! That's an enemy ship!"

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, Laria," Aster says, walking calmly up behind the gawking minions. Laria gave him a deadly glare. "Come on you lackeys, get to your single fighters, you're following me," Aster commanded.

At that moment, he spots his sister looking at him as her ship rises and without Laria's knowledge, he winks to her, silently saying, '_Just make sure not to hit the bluish-silver one,' _he mouths to her.

In the matter of minutes all fourteen ships were out of the atmosphere and in space. After a couple of successful hits on the ship, Serena began dodging the laser beams. "SOMEONE WAKE JESSE!" Serena yells. Ani hurried out of her seat and started to shake her cousin. _'Jesse Anderson! Wake up, we're under attack and we need the weapons specialist!' _Ani panics. Serena smirked. That'll wake him up.

Jesse springs up into a sitting position almost hitting Ani. "Wha…I'm up, I'm up…where am I…? Oh right…ummm…under attack… right, I'm on it," Jesse exclaims, still a little dazed. Rushing to the controls, when he sits down, he points behind him to Ani, "We will talk about this later," he says in a serious and almost angry tone.

Ignoring his comment, Ani climbs in her seat, ironically behind Jesse, watching the battle scene unfold in front of her. She noticed that the one her brother was in, while aiming at their ship, was shooting his own people, seemingly on accident. On the other hand, Jesse was totally confused. "What the hell is that pilot doing? Shooting his own people like that?"

"Helping," Ani answers proudly, "aim at any of the others, just try not hit that one."

"I don't need help," Jesse mutters.

"Oh shut up, Jess. He's trying to prove that he's not out to kill me."

"Well, there are only two left, the soldier and Phoenix's." Jesse says. He aims the laser gun and shoots the soldier, making him explode. Aster was close enough to the explosion, making him loose temporary control of his ship; giving Serena enough time to jump into lightspeed.

After several hours, of both Ani and Jesse not talking, the small pod returned to Serenity Phoenix, while Serena gave Chazz instructions on how to open the hatch without blowing the ship up. Serena, Jesse, Ani, Hermione, and Peter saw that Odd, Jaden and Ruby were the only ones standing in the docking bay, welcoming them back from their mission.

But the minute the door of the small pod open, Ani jumps out of her seat and ran out of the small pod, passing Jaden and the others, "Ani, get back here this instant!" Jesse shouts from inside the pod.

"No!" Ani shouts back, and she didn't stop until she was in her room, she shared with Serena and Ruby.

The three of them glanced at one another, before Jesse comes out and runs after Ani. Serena, Hermione, and Peter step out more gracefully then the other two. Ruby crosses her arms, looking expectantly at them.

"Let me guess, Antaria ruined the mission?" she asked. Both Jaden and Serena glared at her.

"Not really, she didn't stay in the conference room like she was supposed too," Serena said.

"We found her talking to Aster Phoenix," Hermione said, with a disapproving voice. Jaden's eyes widened, followed by both Ruby and Odd.

"And she survived?" Odd questioned, his voice sounding shocked and surprised.

"And they were just talking?" Jaden asked, his own voice sounding surprised. Peter smirked.

"Oh yeah, you should've seen Jesse, when he found out that Ani was missing. He literally fainted into an unconsciousness state. I had to pull him into the pod." Jaden burst out laughing.

"As much as he's overprotective of Ani, I can totally see that happening," Jaden smiles. Serena also smiles.

"Well I better go see Jesse and Ani, before their argument gets out of hand," she sighs, before heading to the forth floor.

"Ani, we told you to stay in the conference room! Why did you deliberately disobey a specific order?" Jesse shouts angrily. Ani stands at the doorway, not answering his question. _He's too angry to listen, why bother? _She thought to herself.

She turns around, and steps into her room and says, in a forced calm voice, "I'll explain everything during the debriefing with Susan and the other members. Goodnight." And before Jesse has a chance to grab her, the door to her room closes tightly and locks itself. Jesse sits down with his arms across his chest, and his knees pressed against his chest.

Meanwhile, Serena was standing at the corner, listening to their argument. "Oh great, I'm locked out of my room," she mumbles to herself. Then she walks up to Jesse. "Jesse, leave her alone. We'll hear about her end of the story tomorrow when we get back to the Moonbase. Now, I'm going to find Odd, so that I'll have a bed to sleep in tonight," she smirked, before walking off. After a minute, he finally registered what his cousin just said, and turned beet red. Serena pops her head back around the corner. "And get your mind out of the gutter."

Serena walked down the hallway to the boys' rooms. She sees Jaden and Odd talking, the younger brunette leaning against the wall, looking amused about whatever Odd was talking about. Serena walked up to them and said to Jaden, "Jaden, please talk to your girlfriend. She needs someone to talk to that's not Jesse." Jaden nods and starts to wonder off. "Odd, which room is yours, I'm sleeping with you tonight," she says with all seriousness. Jaden hears the comment and falls flat on his face, but quickly gets up. He turns around, face red with embarrassment, and says, "You did not just see that."

Serena looks at him with an innocent face and batters her eyes. "See what?" she asks innocently.

"Exactly," he said. And then he walks off, but Serena stops him again, with a warning.

"Oh and Jaden? I know you'll be tempted to stay the night with Ani, but just remember…Jesse." Jaden pales at the name.

Serena turns to Odd. "So which room is yours again?" she asks.

"And why do you want to know?"

"Because Ani locked herself in our room, so I have no bed to sleep on."

"You can sleep on the couch, can't you?" he suggested, but then shuts up when he saw the death glare in Serena's blue eyes. Odd sighs and he heads to his room, with Serena following him.

Noticing the Kiwi, purple bed sheet, Serena heads over there, pulls back the covers and settles in. She was about to close her eyes, when she realized that Odd hadn't moved from standing in the doorway. "Um, aren't you coming to bed?"

"Nah, I can sleep on the couch," Odd said.

"Odd, get your tail over here. It's not like we're going to do anything, we're just sleeping," she explained. Defeated, Odd joins with his girlfriend. Smiling with satisfaction, Serena kisses Odd on the edge of his mouth, says, "goodnight," and turns over.

Meanwhile Jaden was walking towards Ani and the girl's room when he spots Jesse still sitting in front of the door. Cautiously he walks up to Jesse.

"Um…" Jaden started scratching the back of his head.

"Go away!" Jesse snaps interrupting whatever Jaden was about to say. "Ani is not taking any visitors right now."

"But, um, Serena told me to come and talk to her. I think she needs someone to talk to, not get a lecture."

"Whatever." Jaden glares at the oldest cousin of three, tired of Jesse acting like a jerk and bringing everybody's mood down

"You know you might want to lighten up, you're bringing everybody down especially Ani. You are the one who always wants to keep her safe; all you are doing now is pushing her farther away from you. You are not letting her make her own decisions. What are you going to do when she is queen, lock her in her room and rule yourself? Like that's going to happen." Jaden says finally knocking some sense into Jesse.

Wide-eyed Jesse replies calmly, "I'm sorry I'm being a bastard but I was scared that something happened to her. If what she has to tell everyone is of any use then I will make it up to her somehow."

"You can start by leaving her alone and going to bed. Then by letting her do what she thinks needs to be done instead of telling her what to do."

"Fine I will leave. I know Serena is staying with Odd. I will be back in one hour to see if you are still here if you are…" he trailed off leaving it up to Jaden to fill in the blank. Jesse walks off a bit down the hall and then stops and turns around. "Does this mean when she's queen I'll have to take orders from her?" He asked in a lighter mood.

"Most likely. I have just one word for you to remember… PAYBACK."

Jesse pales; he mumbles to himself "Great, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I heard that, lighten up and it won't be so bad in the long run. She will make mistakes but that's the only way to learn sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Goodnight Jaden."

"Night Jesse," Jaden turns to the door and knocks. "Ani, it's me can I come in and talk?"

"Is he gone?" comes the muffled reply from behind the door.

"One moment." Jaden turns his head and sees Jesse disappear around the corner to his room. He waits just a moment longer before turning back to the door. "Yeah he's gone now."

The door opens up to darkness. Jaden peers inside to see if he can see Ani through the blackness, when all of a sudden a hand reaches out and grabs the front of his shirt and drags him into the dark room. Jaden 'eeps' and the door closes behind him the sound of the lock clicking in place is heard and a thin beam of light is seen under the door.

Once the shock of being dragged into the darkness by this petite girl wore off, the sensation of being hugged came over him. He looked down to see Ani with her head in his chest and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. '_Can he be that bad that he makes her cry,_' he thinks to himself. "Don't worry about Jesse; I have a feeling that whatever I said," not remembering any of it, "knocked some sense into him."

"I had every intention of staying in the room. Really I did, even though I was bored completely out of my mind, I was going to stay."

"Then why did you leave, you know how Jesse gets."

"I know, it's just that I had this feeling that just wouldn't go away. At first I just ignored it but then I looked up to the door that was left open and saw a flash of silver and the feeling just grew to a point that I couldn't ignore it any longer. I saw that everyone was too busy to notice if I left; so I snuck out and went in the direction that feeling lead me. I had no clue I was following Aster until he turned around and I saw his face."

"He didn't see you at first, right?"

"Yeah but I still think he knew I was there."

"How did you end up talking to each other anyway?"

"That's how I think he knew I was there, he lead me into an empty room where he confronted me and that lead to the talk we had. Jaden, we have to get him out of there."

"What, why?"

"He is not what everyone thinks he is. Mom has been in contact with him for years, without telling him who she was of course, and has turned him into a double agent for the good side."

"Wouldn't that put him in a dangerous situation? I mean, if Sartorius finds out, he would be killed."

"That's why I'm upset. It's not because of Jesse, but it's because I'm afraid of what could happen to Aster. I just found him and I don't want to loose him again." With that Ani broke down into a fit of tears. Ending their conversation for the night.

The next morning Ani and Jaden were rudely awakened by pounding at the door by four hands.

"Antaria Phoenix open this door this instance." Ani and Jaden stare at that door hearing Serena's voice and hoping to god Jesse was not the second set of hands trying to get in.

"If you don't let me in and change into a new set of clothes I will not only tell Jesse that Jaden stayed with you last night, but I will also castrate your boyfriend," threatened Ruby. Jaden paled and crossed his legs flinching in imagined pain. Ani got up and unlocked the door sighing in relief that Jesse was not on the other side.

"Thank god, I hate being in the same clothes for more then a few hours at a time." Ruby says running to her closet and rummaging through her clothes.

"Don't worry I will not tell him either, but Jaden if you don't mind leaving so that we can get ready for the meeting with Susan. We will be approaching the moon base in less then 20 minutes and it takes Ruby that long to decide what to wear let alone get dressed." Serena says jokingly loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"Hey, I do not take that long to get ready," Ruby snapped, sending a death glare at Serena.

In the next two hours, after Serena landed their ship in the docking bay at the Moonbase, Serena, Ani, Jesse (who finally calmed down, after a good night's sleep), Jaden, Ruby, Odd, Hermione, and Peter all left to head over to Susan's office. After an hour of Ani telling her story, everyone took their minute to process the information.

"Well, it seems like Antaria had more success then you guys did," Susan says with a smile. Hermione glares at Ani.

"Basically, the only thing it really proved is that Aster's not really the bad guy," Jesse replies, getting shocked looks from almost everyone. Jaden smirks and winks at him.

"See, I…"

'_Ani! I have some more information on the crystals,' _Aster says, interrupting her in mid-sentence.

"You what?" Serena asks, but she noticed that Ani is not paying attention. She waves her hand in front of Ani, but she holds up her pointer finger to signal silence.

"What's up?" Odd asked.

"Shut up. I'm talking to Aster," she answered with an annoyed tone. _'What have you found out?' _she asks, ignoring the weird looks coming from everyone except for Serena and Jesse.

"So what's he saying?" Serena questioned.

"He's saying that he had a meeting with Sartorius and the sorceress," Ani answers, repeating everything that Aster is saying in her head. "Laria knows who was behind the infiltration, but doesn't know where they went. My meeting with Aster is still secret, which gives us an advantage. Sartorius gives him more information about the crystals. Aster is saying that he has not told Sartorius about the prophecy. He is the only one on their side who has connected the crystals with the prophecy."

Susan holds up her hand to stop the one-sided conversation; Ani acknowledges, telling Aster to hold on and Jaden snaps his fingers, as he just figured out something.

"I think I get what Aster's been saying," Jaden said. "If the crystals go with the prophecy, then wouldn't there be a fire crystal?" Everyone gives him a look, silently asking, where are you going with this? "Well, if he already connected the crystals with the prophecy, then that means he already found one."

"Right. And?" Serena says.

"Oh geez, do I have to figure it all for you guys?" Jaden replies. Ani slaps him across the face.

"Stop being such a smartass and get to the point."

"I'm part of the prophecy, fire, remember? The crystals are also part of the prophecy, so therefore there's a fire crystal out there. You guys with me so far?" Everybody nods. "Okay, so Aster is saying that he has a crystal, which meeeaaannnssss?"

Jesse snaps his owns fingers. "I think I got it. Wait-no, I don't have it." Ani also smacks him across the face for his stupid comment.

"Duh, Aster's part of the prophecy," Odd said. Everybody, except for Jaden, looks at him with shocked faces, then they're like, "Oooohhhh."

"Right. That means, whoever finds the crystals is part of the prophecy," Jaden finishes his explanation.

"Okay, so what exactly is the prophecy again?" Peter asks.

"An innocent will be lost when the evil one comes.

The Knights must find the elements to save us all.

Time and Space will be reunited when Love, Wisdom, and Strength finds Sky, Spirit, and Death.

Wind and Water become one along with Heart and Rebirth.

The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne.

The Time is near…" Susan replies.

"Time and Space will be reunited, brother and sister. That means me and Aster. The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne," Ani repeats. Everyone is waiting for her to continue. "Reclaim the throne…hm. Hold up, I'm the princess, and I'm supposed to take the throne once my mother retires. That means, I have to be Justice. Jaden is Spirit and Fire. Aster is saying that he has ice powers, if that means anything. And that his crystal was surrounded by ice; which might gives us a clue to where the other crystals might be."

"So that means my crystal would have to also be surrounded by fire," Jaden says.

"Okay. I have a new mission, but it only involves Ani, Serena, Jesse, Jaden, Ruby, and Odd. So, Hermione and Peter, can I have a moment with them alone?"

**AN: **Sorry it took so long. We're writing the next chapter as we speak. So the updates should be a little quicker. Also, I couldn't have come up with half of the entire story without my cowriter. She's so awesome!

And beware of random movie quotes in the next chapters. (Just to add more humor to the story, not that it really needs it, lol.)


End file.
